langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Contele de Monte-Cristo/I
30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/II |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II ro Alexandre Dumas CONTELE DE MONTE-CRISTO volumul 1 I MARSILIA — SOSIREA În ziua de 24 februarie 1815, santinela de la Notre-Dame de la Garde semnală "Faraonul", corabie cu trei catarge, care venea din Smirna, Triest şi Neapole. en The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexander Dumas Chapter 1: Marseilles — The Arrival On the 24th of February, 1815, the look-out at Notre-Dame de la Garde signalled the three-master, the Pharaon from Smyrna, Trieste, and Naples. fr Le Comte de Monte-Cristo/Chapitre 1 MARSEILLE. — L’ARRIVÉE. Le 24 février 1815, la vigie de Notre-Dame de la Garde signala le trois-mâts le Pharaon, venant de Smyrne, Trieste et Naples. de Der Graf von Monte Christo Ankunft in Marseille Am 24. Februar 1815 zeigte die Hafenwache von Notre-Dame de la Garde in Marseille das Herannahen des Dreimasters »Pharao« an, der von Smyrna, Triest und Neapel kam. it VOLUME PRIMO. Capitolo 1. L'ARRIVO A MARSIGLIA. Il 24 febbraio 1815 la vedetta della Madonna della Guardia dette il segnale della nave a tre alberi il Faraone,che veniva da Smirne, Trieste e Napoli. es Capítulo primero Marsella. La llegada El 24 de febrero de 1815, el vigía de Nuestra Señora de la Guarda dio la señal de que se hallaba a la vista el bergantín El Faraón procedente de Esmirna, Trieste y Nápoles. pt Capítulo I Marselha. - A Checada Em 24 de Fevereiro de 1815, o vigia de Nossa Senhora da Guarda assinalou o três mastros Pharaon, vindo de Esmirna, Trieste e Nápoles. --------------------- ro Potrivit obiceiului, o barcă porni îndată din port, o luă pe lângă castelul If şi abordă nava între capul Morgion şi insula Rion. en As usual, a pilot put off immediately, and rounding the Chateau d'If, got on board the vessel between Cape Morgion and Rion island. fr Comme d’habitude, un pilote côtier partit aussitôt du port, rasa le château d’If, et alla aborder le navire entre le cap de Morgion et l’île de Rion. de Ein Küstenlotse verließ sofort den Hafen, fuhr am Château d’If vorbei und erreichte das Schiff zwischen dem Kap Morgion und der Insel Rion. it Com'è d'uso, un pilota costiere partì subito dal porto, passò vicino al Castello d'If e salì a bordo del navigliofra il capo di Morgiou e l'isola di Rion. es Como suele hacerse en tales casos, salió inmediatamente en su busca un práctico, que pasó por delante del castillo de If y subió a bordo del buque entre la isla de Rión y el cabo Mongión. pt Como de costume, um piloto costeiro largou imediatamente do porto, passou rente ao Castelo de If e abordou o navio entre o cabo de Morgion e a ilha de Rion. --------------------- ro Îndată, de asemenea potrivit obiceiului, platforma portului Saint-Jean se umplu de curioşi; căci sosirea unui vas la Marsilia este întotdeauna un eveniment, mai ales când vasul acesta, cum era cazul "Faraonului", fusese construit, înzestrat cu cele necesare, încărcat în şantierele oraşului Phoceea, şi când el aparţinea unui armator din oraş. en Immediately, and according to custom, the ramparts of Fort Saint-Jean were covered with spectators; it is always an event at Marseilles for a ship to come into port, especially when this ship, like the Pharaon, has been built, rigged, and laden at the old Phocee docks, and belongs to an owner of the city. fr Aussitôt, comme d’habitude encore, la plate-forme du fort Saint-Jean s’était couverte de curieux ; car c’est toujours une grande affaire à Marseille que l’arrivée d’un bâtiment, surtout quand ce bâtiment, comme le Pharaon, a été construit, gréé, arrimé sur les chantiers de la vieille Phocée, et appartient à un armateur de la ville. de Auf der Terrasse des Forts Saint-Jean war, wie immer bei Ankunft eines Schiffes, sofort eine neugierige Menschenmenge zusammengeströmt. Jeder Marseiller erkannte den »Pharao«, da er einem Reeder der Stadt gehörte. it Contemporaneamente com'è ugualmente d'uso, la piattaforma del forte San Giovanni si ricoprì di curiosi;poiché è sempre un avvenimento di grande interesse a Marsiglia l'arrivo di qualche bastimento, in particolare poi quando questo legno, come il Faraone, si sapeva costruito, arredato e stivato nei cantieri della vecchia Phocée e appartenente ad un armatore della città. es En un instante, y también como de costumbre, se llenó de curiosos la plataforma del castillo de San Juan, porque en Marsella se daba gran importancia a la llegada de un buque y sobre todo si le sucedía lo que al Faraón, cuyo casco había salido de los astilleros de la antigua Focia y pertenecía a un naviero de la ciudad. pt Também como de costume, a plataforma do Forte de S. João encheu-se imediatamente de curiosos. Porque em Marselha a chegada de um navio era sempre um grande acontecimento, sobretudo quando esse navio, como no caso do Pharaon, fora construído, aparelhado e estivado nos estaleiros da velha Phocée e pertencia a um armador da cidade. -------------------- ro Între timp, vasul trecuse cu bine prin strâmtoarea pe care cine ştie ce zguduitură vulcanică o săpase între insula Calasareigne şi insula Jaros; ocolise Pomega şi se apropia cu toate pânzele întinse, dar aşa de încet şi cu un aer aşa de trist încât, cu instinctul care presimte o nenorocire, curioşii se întrebau ce accident se va fi întâmplat la bord. en The ship drew on and had safely passed the strait, which some volcanic shock has made between the Calasareigne and Jaros islands; had doubled Pomegue, and approached the harbor under topsails, jib, and spanker, but so slowly and sedately that the idlers, with that instinct which is the forerunner of evil, asked one another what misfortune could have happened on board. fr Cependant ce bâtiment s’avançait ; il avait heureusement franchi le détroit que quelque secousse volcanique a creusé entre l’île de Calasareigne et l’île de Jaros ; il avait doublé Pomègue, et il s’avançait sous ses trois huniers, son grand foc et sa brigantine, mais si lentement et d’une allure si triste, que les curieux, avec cet instinct qui pressent un malheur, se demandaient quel accident pouvait être arrivé à bord. de Das Schiff näherte sich indessen so langsam, und alles an Bord machte einen so niedergeschlagenen Eindruck, daß die Neugierigen instinktiv ein Unglück ahnten und sich fragten, was für ein Unfall sich an Bord zugetragen haben könnte. it Frattanto il naviglio avanzava ed aveva felicemente superato lo stretto, formatosi da qualche scossa vulcanica fra l'isola di Casareigne e quella di Jaros. Aveva oltrepassato Pomègue, avanzando il suo gran corpo sotto le sue tre gabbie ma tanto lentamente, e con andamento così mesto, che i curiosi con quell'istinto che presagisce le disgrazie, si domandavano quale infortunio fosse accaduto a bordo. es Mientras tanto, el buque seguía avanzando; habiendo pasado felizmente el estrecho producido por alguna erupción volcánica entre las islas de Calasapeigne y de Jaros, dobló la punta de Pomegue hendiendo las olas bajo sus tres gavias, su gran foque y la mesana. Lo hacía con tanta lentitud y tan penosos movimientos, que los curiosos, que por instinto presienten la desgracia, preguntábanse unos a otros qué accidente podía haber sobrevenido al buque. pt Entretanto, o navio aproximava-se. Transpusera sem dificuldade o estreito que alguma erupção vulcânica abrira entre a ilha de Calasareigne e a ilha de Jaros, deixara para trás Pomêgue e avançava com os seus três mastros, a sua bojarrona e a sua bergantina, mas tão devagar e com um ar tão triste que os curiosos, com esse instinto que pressente a desgraça, perguntavam a si mesmos que acidente teria acontecido a bordo. -------------------- ro Totuşi, experţii în navigaţie recunoşteau că, dacă s-a întâmplat vreun accident, nu i s-a putut întâmpla vasului, fiindcă acesta înainta în toate condiţiile unei nave cârmuite perfect: en However, those experienced in navigation saw plainly that if any accident had occurred, it was not to the vessel herself, for she bore down with all the evidence of being skilfully handled, fr Néanmoins les experts en navigation reconnaissaient que si un accident était arrivé, ce ne pouvait être au bâtiment lui-même ; car il s’avançait dans toutes les conditions d’un navire parfaitement gouverné : de Nichtsdestoweniger erkannten die Schiffskundigen gleich, daß, wenn sich ein Unfall zugetragen hätte, dieser nicht das Schiff selbst betroffen haben konnte, denn dieses fuhr in aller Ordnung daher, und neben dem Lotsen, it Tuttavia gli esperti alla navigazione riconoscevano che se un qualche accidente era avvenuto, questo non era al materiale del bastimento, poiché se procedeva lentamente, lo faceva nelle condizioni di un naviglio eccellentemente governato. es Los más peritos en navegación reconocieron al punto que, de haber sucedido alguna desgracia, no debía de haber sido al buque, puesto que, aun cuando con mucha lentitud, seguía éste avanzando con todas las condiciones de los buques bien gobernados. pt No entanto, os entendidos em navegação reconheciam que, se houvera algum acidente, não se dera com o próprio navio, pois este aproximava-se com todas as condições de um navio perfeitamente governado, --------------------- ro ancora ei era slobodă, frânghiile erau desfăcute, iar lângă cârmaciul care se pregătea să îndrume "Faraonul" prin strâmtoarea portului Marsiliei se afla un tânăr cu gesturi repezi şi cu ochi iscoditori ce supraveghea fiecare mişcare a vasului şi veghea fiecare ordin al cârmaciului. en the anchor a-cockbill, the jib-boom guys already eased off, and standing by the side of the pilot, who was steering the Pharaon towards the narrow entrance of the inner port, was a young man, who, with activity and vigilant eye, watched every motion of the ship, and repeated each direction of the pilot. fr son ancre était en mouillage, ses haubans de beaupré décrochés ; et près du pilote, qui s’apprêtait à diriger le Pharaon par l’étroite entrée du port de Marseille, était un jeune homme au geste rapide et à l’œil actif, qui surveillait chaque mouvement du navire et répétait chaque ordre du pilote. de welcher die Leitung des »Pharao« durch die enge Einfahrt des Marseiller Hafens übernommen hatte, stand ein junger Mann, der jede Bewegung des Schiffes mit lebhaftem Auge überwachte und jeden Befehl des Lotsen schnell und sicher wiederholte. it La sua àncora era gettata, i pennoni di bompresso abbassati, e vicino al pilota che s'apprestava a dirigere il Faraone nella stretta entrata del porto di Marsiglia c'era uno svelto giovane, che con occhio attivo sorvegliava ciascun movimento del naviglio, e ripeteva ciascun ordine del pilota. es En su puesto estaba preparada el ancla, sueltos los cabos del bauprés, y al lado del piloto, que se disponía a hacer que El Faraón enfilase la estrecha boca del puerto de Marsella, hallábase un joven de fisonomía inteligente que, con mirada muy viva, observaba cada uno de los movimientos del buque y repetía las órdenes del piloto. pt a âncora prestes a ser largada e os cabos gurupés soltos; e junto do piloto, que se preparava para dirigir o Pharaon através da entrada estreita do porto de Marselha, encontrava-se um jovem desembaraçado e de olhar atento, que vigiava cada movimento do navio e repetia cada ordem do piloto. ---------------------- ro Neliniştea nelămurită, care plana asupra mulţimii, cuprinsese în mod special pe unul dintre spectatorii de pe esplanada Saint-Jean în aşa fel, încât acesta nu mai avu răbdare să aştepte intrarea vaporului în port; sări într-o barcă şi vâsli spre "Faraonul" pe care îl ajunse în faţa micului Réserve. en The vague disquietude which prevailed among the spectators had so much affected one of the crowd that he did not await the arrival of the vessel in harbor, but jumping into a small skiff, desired to be pulled alongside the Pharaon, which he reached as she rounded into La Reserve basin. fr La vague inquiétude qui planait sur la foule avait particulièrement atteint un des spectateurs de l’esplanade de Saint-Jean, de sorte qu’il ne put attendre l’entrée du bâtiment dans le port ; il sauta dans une petite barque et ordonna de ramer au-devant du Pharaon, qu’il atteignit en face de l’anse de la Réserve. de Die unbestimmte Unruhe unter der Menge auf der Esplanade des Forts Saint-Jean hatte ganz besonders einen der Zuschauer ergriffen, der offenbar die Einfahrt des Schiffes in den Hafen nicht erwarten konnte; er sprang in eine kleine Barke und befahl, dem »Pharao« entgegenzurudern, den er gegenüber der Anse de la Réserve erreichte. it La vaga inquietudine che commoveva la folla aveva particolarmente agitato uno degli accorsi alla spianata di San Giovanni, che non volle attendere l'entrata del bastimento nel porto, ma saltò in una barchetta e ordinò di vogare verso il Faraone, che raggiunse dirimpetto all'ansa di riserva. es Entre los espectadores que se hallaban reunidos en la explanada de San Juan, había uno que parecía más inquieto que los demás y que, no pudiendo contenerse y esperar a que el buque fondeara, saltó a un bote y ordenó que le llevasen al Faraón, al que alcanzó frente al muelle de la Reserva. pt A vaga inquietação que pairava sobre a multidão atingira especialmente um dos espectadores da esplanada de S. João, e de tal modo que não lhe permitiu esperar a entrada do navio no porto. Saltou para um barquinho e mandou remar ao encontro do Pharaon, que alcançou defronte da enseada da Reserve. --------------------- ro Când îl văzu pe om sosind, tânărul marinar părăsi postul de lângă cârmaci şi se sprijini, cu pălăria în mână, de parapetul vasului. en When the young man on board saw this person approach, he left his station by the pilot, and, hat in hand, leaned over the ship's bulwarks. fr En voyant venir cet homme, le jeune marin quitta son poste à côté du pilote, et vint, le chapeau à la main, s’appuyer à la muraille du bâtiment. de Als der junge Seemann diesen Mann kommen sah, verließ er seinen Platz an der Seite des Lotsen und trat mit dem Hute in der Hand an die Reling. it Il giovane marinaio, vedendo giungere quest'uomo, lasciò il suo posto a lato del pilota, e venne col cappello in mano ad appoggiarsi al parapetto del bastimento. es Viendo acercarse al bote y al que lo ocupaba, el marino abandonó su puesto al lado del piloto y se apoyó, sombrero en mano, en el filarete del buque. pt Ao ver aproximar-se aquele homem, o jovem marinheiro deixou o seu lugar ao pé do piloto e, de chapéu na mão, encostou-se à amurada do navio. ----------------------- ro Un tânăr între optsprezece-douăzeci ani, înalt, zvelt, cu ochi negri, frumoşi, şi cu păr ca abanosul; în toată fiinţa sa era acel aer de calm şi de hotărâre, specific celor deprinşi din copilărie să lupte cu primejdia. en He was a fine, tall, slim young fellow of eighteen or twenty, with black eyes, and hair as dark as a raven's wing; and his whole appearance bespoke that calmness and resolution peculiar to men accustomed from their cradle to contend with danger. fr C’était un jeune homme de dix-huit à vingt ans, grand, svelte, avec de beaux yeux noirs et des cheveux d’ébène ; il y avait dans toute sa personne cet air calme et de résolution particulier aux hommes habitués depuis leur enfance à lutter avec le danger. de Es war ein junger Mann von achtzehn bis zwanzig Jahren, groß und schlank, mit schönen schwarzen Augen und tiefschwarzem Haar; seine ganze Person trug jenen Stempel der Ruhe und Entschlossenheit, wie er Männern, welche von Kindheit an daran gewöhnt sind, mit der Gefahr zu kämpfen, eigentümlich ist. it Era un giovane di vent'anni circa, alto, snello, con occhi neri, e capelli color dell'ebano. Si scorgeva in tutta la persona quell'aspetto di calma e di risoluzione che sono proprie degli uomini avvezzi fin dalla loro infanzia a lottare coi pericoli. es Era un joven de unos dieciocho a veinte años, de elevada estatura, cuerpo bien proporcionado, hermoso cabello y ojos negros, observándose en toda su persona ese aire de calma y de resolución peculiares a los hombres avezados a luchar con los peligros desde su infancia. pt Era um rapaz de dezoito a vinte anos, alto, esbelto, de belos olhos negros e cabelo cor de ébano. Havia em toda a sua pessoa esse ar calmo e resoluto característico dos homens habituados desde a infância a enfrentar o perigo. ------------------------------- ro — A, dumneata eşti, Dantès? strigă omul cu barca. Ce s-a întâmplat, şi ce-i tristeţea asta la bord? en "Ah, is it you, Dantes?" cried the man in the skiff. "What's the matter? and why have you such an air of sadness aboard?" fr — Ah ! c’est vous, Dantès ! cria l’homme à la barque ; qu’est-il donc arrivé, et pourquoi cet air de tristesse répandu sur tout votre bord ? de »Ah, Sie sind’s, Dantès!« rief der Mann in der Barke. »Was ist denn passiert, und warum trägt alles an Bord diesen Ausdruck der Trauer?« it "Ah siete voi Dantès?" esclamò l'uomo della barca. "E che è accaduto, e perché quest'aria di tristezza sulla vostra nave?" es -¡Ah! ¡Sois vos Edmundo! ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? -preguntó el del bote- ¿Qué significan esas caras tan tristes que tienen todos los de la tripulación? pt - Ah, é você, Dantés! - gritou o homem do barco. - Que aconteceu, a que se deve esse ar de tristeza que paira a bordo? ------------------------------------- ro — O mare nenorocire, domnule Morrel! răspunse tânărul; o mare nenorocire, mai ales pentru mine; în apropiere de Civita-Vecchia l-am pierdut pe bravul căpitan Leclère. en "A great misfortune, M. Morrel," replied the young man, - "a great misfortune, for me especially! Off Civita Vecchia we lost our brave Captain Leclere." fr — Un grand malheur, monsieur Morrel ! répondit le jeune homme, un grand malheur, pour moi surtout : à la hauteur de Civita-Vecchia, nous avons perdu ce brave capitaine Leclère. de »Ein großes Unglück, Herr Morrel«, antwortete der junge Mann, »besonders für mich! Auf der Höhe von Civitavecchia haben wir den braven Kapitän Leclère verloren.« it "Una gran disgrazia, signor Morrel" rispose il giovane, "gran disgrazia particolarmente per me. All'altezza di Civitavecchia abbiamo perduto il bravo capitano Leclerc..." es -Una gran desgracia, para mí al menos, señor Morrel -respondió Edmundo-. Al llegar a la altura de Civita-Vecchia, falleció el valiente capitán Leclerc... pt - Uma grande desgraça, Sr. Morrel! - respondeu o jovem. - Uma grande desgraça, sobretudo para mim. Por alturas de Civita-Vecchia perdemos o nosso querido comandante Leclére. --------------------------------- ro — Dar încărcătura? întrebă repede armatorul. — Ea a ajuns cu bine, domnule Morrel, şi cred c-o să fiţi mulţumit în privinţa aceasta; dar bietul căpitan Leclère... en "And the cargo?" inquired the owner, eagerly. "Is all safe, M. Morrel; and I think you will be satisfied on that head. But poor Captain Leclere - " fr — Et le chargement ? demanda vivement l’armateur. — Il est arrivé à bon port, monsieur Morrel, et je crois que vous serez content sous ce rapport ; mais ce pauvre capitaine Leclère… de »Und die Ladung?« fragte rasch der Reeder. »Die ist unversehrt, Herr Morrel, und ich glaube, daß Sie in dieser Beziehung zufrieden sein werden; aber der arme Kapitän …« it "Ed il carico?" domandò con premura l'armatore. "E giunto a buon porto, signor Morrel, e sono persuaso che sotto questo aspetto sarete contento. Ma il povero capitano Leclerc..." es -¿Y el cargamento? -preguntó con ansia el naviero. -Intacto, sin novedad. El capitán Leclerc... pt - E a carga? - perguntou vivamente o armador? - Chegou a bom porto, Sr. Morrel, e creio que a esse respeito ficará contente; mas o pobre comandante Leclére... ------------------------------------- ro — Ce i s-a întâmplat? întrebă armatorul cu un aer vădit uşurat, ce i s-a întâmplat bravului căpitan? en "What happened to him?" asked the owner, with an air of considerable resignation. "What happened to the worthy captain?" fr — Que lui est-il donc arrivé ? demanda l’armateur d’un air visiblement soulagé ; que lui est-il donc arrivé, à ce brave capitaine ? de »Was ist ihm denn zugestoßen?« fragte der Reeder, sichtlich ruhiger. it "Che gli è dunque accaduto?" domandò l'armatore notevolmente rallegrato. "Che accadde a questo bravo Capitano?" es -¿Qué le ha sucedido? -preguntó el naviero, ya más tranquilo-. ¿Qué le ocurrió a ese valiente capitán? pt - Que lhe aconteceu? - perguntou o armador com ar visivelmente aliviado. - Que aconteceu a esse digno comandante? ------------------------------------- ro — A murit. — A căzut în mare? — Nu, domnule: a murit de friguri, în chinuri groaznice. en "He died." "Fell into the sea?" "No, sir, he died of brain-fever in dreadful agony." fr — Il est mort. — Tombé à la mer ? — Non, monsieur ; mort d’une fièvre cérébrale, au milieu d’horribles souffrances. de »Er ist tot.« »Ins Meer gestürzt?« »Nein, er ist am Nervenfieber gestorben. Er hat fürchterlich gelitten.« it "É morto." "Caduto in mare?" "No, morto di una febbre cerebrale, tra orribili patimenti." es -Murió. -¿Cayó al mar? -No, señor; murió de una calentura cerebral, en medio de horribles padecimientos. pt - Morreu. - Caiu ao mar? - Não, senhor. Morreu de febre cerebral, no meio de horríveis sofrimentos. ------------------------------------- ro Apoi, întorcându-se spre oamenii săi: — Holà hé! spuse el: fiecare la post pentru acostare! en Then turning to the crew, he said, "Bear a hand there, to take in sail!" fr Puis, se retournant vers ses hommes : — Holà hé ! dit-il, chacun à son poste pour le mouillage ! de Dann, sich zu der Mannschaft wendend, befahl er: »Holla! Jedermann an seinen Posten! Anker klar!« it Poi voltandosi verso l'equipaggio disse: "Olà eh! Ciascuno al suo posto per l'ancoraggio." es Volviéndose luego hacia la tripulación: -¡Hola! -dijo- Cada uno a su puesto, vamos a anclar. pt Depois, virando-se para os seus homens: - Olá, eh! - gritou. - Todos a postos para a ancoragem! ------------------------------------- ro Echipajul ascultă. În aceeaşi clipă cei opt sau zece mateloţi se năpustiră la locurile lor. en All hands obeyed, and at once the eight or ten seamen who composed the crew, sprang to their respective stations at the spanker brails and outhaul, topsail sheets and halyards, the jib downhaul, and the topsail clewlines and buntlines. fr L’équipage obéit. Au même instant, les huit ou dix matelots qui le composaient s’élancèrent les uns sur les écoutes, les autres sur les bras, les autres aux drisses, les autres aux hallebas des focs, enfin les autres aux cargues des voiles. de Die Mannschaft gehorchte; jeder der acht bis zehn Matrosen nahm seinen Posten ein. it L'equipaggio obbedì. Nel medesimo istante gli otto o dieci marinai che lo componevano si slanciarono alcuni sulle scotte, altri sui bracci, taluni sulle dritte, altri ancora sul carico abbasso del trinchetto, e il rimanente infine, agli imbrogli delle vele. es La tripulación obedeció, lanzándose inmediatamente los ocho o diez marineros que la componían unos a las escotas, otros a las drizas y otros a cargar velas. pt A tripulação obedeceu. Ato contínuo, os oito ou dez marinheiros que a compunham correram uns para as escotas, outros para os braços, outros para as adriças, outros para os cutelos e finalmente outros para as carregadeiras das velas. ------------------------------------- ro Tânărul marinar aruncă o privire scurtă asupra începutului de manevră şi, văzând că ordinele se execută, reveni la interlocutorul său. en The young sailor gave a look to see that his orders were promptly and accurately obeyed, and then turned again to the owner. fr Le jeune marin jeta un coup d’œil nonchalant sur ce commencement de manœuvre, et, voyant que ses ordres allaient s’exécuter, il revint à son interlocuteur. de Der junge Mann warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Anfang des Manövers, und da er sah, daß seine Befehle ausgeführt wurden, wandte er sich wieder dem Reeder zu. it Il giovane marinaio gettò uno sguardo noncurante agli inizi della manovra e vedendo che si eseguivano i suoi ordini ritornò al suo interlocutore. es Edmundo observó con una mirada indiferente el principio de la maniobra, y viendo a punto de ejecutarse sus órdenes, volvióse hacia su interlocutor. pt O jovem marinheiro deitou um olhar breve ao começo da manobra e, vendo que as suas ordens estavam sendo executadas, tornou a virar-se para o seu interlocutor. ------------------------------------- ro — Dar cum s-a întâmplat nenorocirea? continuă armatorul, reluând conversaţia de unde o lăsase tânărul marinar. en "And how did this misfortune occur?" inquired the latter, resuming the interrupted conversation. fr — Et comment ce malheur est-il donc arrivé ? continua l’armateur, reprenant la conversation où le jeune marin l’avait quittée. de »Aber wie ist denn das Unglück gekommen?« nahm dieser die Unterhaltung wieder auf. it "E come accadde dunque questa disgrazia?" continuò l'armatore riprendendo la conversazione al punto ove il giovane marinaio l'aveva interrotta. es -Pero ¿cómo sucedió esa desgracia? -continuó el naviero. pt - E como aconteceu essa desgraça? - continuou o armador, retomando o diálogo no ponto em que o jovem marinheiro o deixara. ------------------------------------- ro — Vai, domnule, în chipul cel mai neaşteptat: după o convorbire îndelungată cu comandantul portului, căpitanul Leclère a părăsit Neapolul foarte agitat; peste douăzeci şi patru de ceasuri l-a cuprins febra; peste trei zile era mort... en "Alas, sir, in the most unexpected manner. After a long talk with the harbor-master, Captain Leclere left Naples greatly disturbed in mind. In twenty-four hours he was attacked by a fever, and died three days afterwards. fr — Mon Dieu, monsieur, de la façon la plus imprévue : après une longue conversation avec le commandant du port, le capitaine Leclère quitta Naples fort agité ; au bout de vingt-quatre heures, la fièvre le prit ; trois jours après il était mort… de »Mein Gott, Herr Morrel, ganz unvorhergesehen: Nach einer langen Unterhaltung mit dem Hafenkommandanten verließ der Kapitän in großer Erregung Neapel; nach vierundzwanzig Stunden befiel ihn das Fieber; drei Tage darauf war er tot … it "Mio Dio, signore, nel modo più imprevisto. Dopo un lungo colloquio col comandante del porto, il capitano Leclerc abbandonò Napoli molto agitato: in capo a ventiquattr'ore fu colto dalla febbre e tre giorni dopo era morto. es -¡Oh, Dios mío!, de un modo inesperado. Después de una larga plática con el comandante del puerto, el capitán Leclerc salió de Nápoles bastante agitado, y no habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas cuando le acometió la fiebre... y a los tres días había fallecido. pt - Meu Deus, senhor, da forma mais imprevista! Depois de uma longa conversa com o comandante do porto, o comandante Leclére deixou Nápoles muito agitado; passadas vinte e quatro horas a febre atacou-o; três dias depois estava morto... ------------------------------------- ro I-am făcut funeraliile cuvenite şi se odihneşte acum, înfăşurat într-un hamac, cu o ghiulea de treizeci şi şase la picioare şi cu una la cap, în dreptul insulei El-Giglio. en We performed the usual burial service, and he is at his rest, sewn up in his hammock with a thirty-six pound shot at his head and his heels, off El Giglio island. fr — Mon Dieu, monsieur, de la façon la plus imprévue : après une longue conversation avec le commandant du port, le capitaine Leclère quitta Naples fort agité ; au bout de vingt-quatre heures, la fièvre le prit ; trois jours après il était mort… de Wir haben ihm die gewohnte Totenfeier bereitet, und er ruht, eingehüllt in eine Hängematte, mit einer Kugel von sechsunddreißig Pfund an den Füßen und einer am Kopf, auf der Höhe der Insel Giglio. it Gli abbiamo resi gli ordinari funerali, ed egli riposa, decentemente avviluppato in una branda, con una palla da 36 ai piedi ed una alla testa, all'altezza dell'isola del Giglio. es Le hicimos los funerales de ordenanza, y reposa decorosamente envuelto en una hamaca, con una bala del treinta y seis a los pies y otra a la cabeza, a la altura de la isla de Giglio. pt Fizemos-lhe o funeral do costume e repousa, decentemente embrulhado no pano de uma maca, com um pelouro de trinta e seis aos pés e outro à cabeça, por alturas da ilha de El Giglio. ------------------------------------- ro Îi aducem văduvei sale crucea lui de onoare şi spada. Merita osteneala ca, după zece ani de război contra englezilor, să moară ca toată lumea în patul lui, continuă tânărul cu un zâmbet melancolic. en We bring to his widow his sword and cross of honor. It was worth while, truly," added the young man with a melancholy smile, "to make war against the English for ten years, and to die in his bed at last, like everybody else." fr Nous rapportons à sa veuve sa croix d’honneur et son épée. C’était bien la peine, continua le jeune homme avec un sourire mélancolique, de faire dix ans la guerre aux Anglais pour en arriver à mourir, comme tout le monde, dans son lit. de Sein Ehrenkreuz und seinen Degen bringen wir seiner Witwe. Es war auch der Mühe wert«, fuhr der junge Mann melancholisch lächelnd fort, »sich zehn Jahre lang mit den Engländern zu schlagen, um schließlich wie jeder andere im Bett zu sterben.« it Noi riportiamo alla vedova la sua croce d'onore e la sua spada. Valeva ben la pena" continuava il giovane con un sorriso malinconico, "di fare per dieci anni la guerra agl'Inglesi per arrivare poi a morire, come tutti gli uomini, nel suo letto." es La cruz de la Legión de Honor y la espada las conservamos y las traemos a su viuda. -Es muy triste, ciertamente -prosiguió el joven con melancólica sonrisa- haber hecho la guerra a los ingleses por espacio de diez años, y morir después en su cama como otro cualquiera. pt Trazemos, para entregar à viúva, a sua Cruz de Honra e a sua espada. Valia bem a pena - continuou o jovem, - com um sorriso melancólico - andar dez anos guerreando com os Ingleses para no fim morrer na cama como toda a gente. ------------------------------------- ro — Ei, ce vrei, domnule Edmond, reluă armatorul, care părea că se consolează din ce în ce mai mult, suntem cu toţii muritori, şi e nevoie ca cei vechi să facă loc noilor veniţi; altminteri n-ar exista înaintare; şi din moment ce dumneata mă asiguri că încărcătura... en "Why, you see, Edmond," replied the owner, who appeared more comforted at every moment, "we are all mortal, and the old must make way for the young. If not, why, there would be no promotion; and since you assure me that the cargo - " fr — Dame ! que voulez-vous, monsieur Edmond, reprit l’armateur qui paraissait se consoler de plus en plus, nous sommes tous mortels, et il faut bien que les anciens fassent place aux nouveaux, sans cela il n’y aurait pas d’avancement ; et du moment que vous m’assurez que la cargaison… de »Je nun, Herr Edmond«, entgegnete der Reeder, der sich mehr und mehr zu trösten schien, »wir sind alle sterblich, und die Alten müssen den Jungen Platz machen, wie säh’s sonst mit dem Avancement aus, und da Sie mir versichern, daß die Ladung …« it "Peccato! Che volete, Edmondo" riprese l'armatore che sembrava consolarsi sempre più, "siamo tutti mortali, e bisogna bene che i vecchi cedano il posto ai giovani; senza questo, non vi sarebbe più progresso, ed al momento che voi mi assicurate che il carico..." es -¿Y qué vamos a hacerle, señor Edmundo? -replicó el naviero, cada vez más tranquilo-; somos mortales, y es necesario que los viejos cedan su puesto a los jóvenes; a no ser así no habría ascensos, y puesto que me aseguráis que el cargamento... pt - Pois sim, mas que quer, Sr. Edmond - prosseguiu o armador, que parecia cada vez mais conformado --, somos todos mortais e é preciso que os mais velhos dêem lugar aos novos. Sem isso não haveria progresso; e uma vez que me garante que a carga... ------------------------------------- ro — ...este în bună stare, domnule Morrel, garantez. O călătorie pe care vă sfătuiesc să n-o scontaţi sub 25.000 de franci beneficiu. en "Is all safe and sound, M. Morrel, take my word for it; and I advise you not to take 25,000 francs for the profits of the voyage." fr — Est en bon état, monsieur Morrel, je vous en réponds. Voici un voyage que je vous donne le conseil de ne point escompter pour 25,000 fr. de bénéfice. de »Ist in gutem Zustande, Herr Morrel, dafür bürge ich. Die Fahrt bringt Ihnen über fünfundzwanzigtausend Franken ein.« it "É in buono stato, signore Morrel, ve lo garantisco. Ecco un viaggio ch'io vi consiglio di non scontare per meno di 25 mila franchi di guadagno." es -Se halla en buen estado, señor Morrel. Os aconsejo, pues, que no lo cedáis ni aun con veinticinco mil francos de ganancia. pt - ...está em bom estado, Sr. Morrel, asseguro-lhe. Aconselho-o a não negociar esta viagem com menos de 25.000 francos de lucro. ------------------------------------- ro Apoi, pentru că trecuseră la turnul rotund, tânărul marinar dădu alte comenzi. Ordinul se execută aproape cu tot atâta iuţeală ca pe un vas de război. en Then, as they were just passing the Round Tower, the young man shouted: "Stand by there to lower the topsails and jib; brail up the spanker!" The order was executed as promptly as it would have been on board a man-of-war. fr Puis, comme on venait de dépasser la tour ronde : — Range à carguer les voiles de hune, le foc et la brigantine ! cria le jeune marin ; faites penaud ! L’ordre s’exécuta avec presque autant de promptitude que sur un bâtiment de guerre. de Dann wandte er sich wieder der Mannschaft zu und erteilte seine Befehle, die so genau ausgeführt wurden wie auf einem Kriegsschiff. it Poi come era passata la Torre Rotonda: "Attenzione a caricare le vele dei pennoni, il fiocco e la bregantina" comandò il giovane marinaio, "fate attenzione!" L'ordine venne eseguito quasi colla stessa celerità che sopra un bastimento da guerra. "Ammaina, e carica in ogni luogo!" es Acto seguido, y viendo que habían pasado ya la torre Redonda, gritó Edmundo: -Largad las velas de las escotas, el foque y las de mesana. La orden se ejecutó casi con la misma exactitud que en un buque de guerra. -Amainad y cargad por todas partes. pt Depois, como acabassem de ultrapassar a torre redonda: - Preparar para colher as velas da gávea, o cutelo e a bergantina! - gritou o jovem marinheiro. - Vamos! A ordem foi executada quase com tanta rapidez como num navio de guerra. - Amainar e colher tudo! ------------------------------------- ro La ultima comandă, toate pânzele coborâră, iar nava înaintă, alunecând lin, în virtutea inerţiei. en "Let go - and clue up!" At this last command all the sails were lowered, and the vessel moved almost imperceptibly onwards. fr — Amène et cargue partout ! Au dernier commandement, toutes les voiles s’abaissèrent, et le navire s’avança d’une façon presque insensible, ne marchant plus que par l’impulsion donnée. de Alle Segel wurden eingezogen, und das Schiff näherte sich mit fast unmerklicher Bewegung dem Hafen. it All'ultimo comando tutte le vele si abbassarono, ed il naviglio si avanzò in un modo quasi insensibile, non camminando più che per l'impulso ricevuto. es A esta última orden se plegaron todas las velas, y el barco avanzó de un modo casi imperceptible. pt À última ordem todas as velas desceram e o navio avançou quase insensivelmente, impelido apenas pelo impulso que trazia. ----------------------------------- ro — Şi acum, dacă vreţi să urcaţi, domnule Morrel, spuse Dantès, vă- zând nerăbdarea armatorului, iată-l pe contabilul dumneavoastră, domnul Danglars, care iese din cabină şi care vă va da toate informaţiile dorite. Eu sunt nevoit să veghez la acostare şi să pun vasul în doliu. en "Now, if you will come on board, M. Morrel," said Dantes, observing the owner's impatience, "here is your supercargo, M. Danglars, coming out of his cabin, who will furnish you with every particular. As for me, I must look after the anchoring, and dress the ship in mourning." fr — Et maintenant, si vous voulez monter, monsieur Morrel, dit Dantès voyant l’impatience de l’armateur, voici votre comptable, M. Danglars, qui sort de sa cabine, et qui vous donnera tous les renseignements que vous pouvez désirer. Quant à moi, il faut que je veille au mouillage et que je mette le navire en deuil. de »Und jetzt, Herr Morrel«, sagte Dantès, der die Ungeduld des Reeders sah, »können Sie an Bord kommen, wenn Sie wünschen … Da kommt Ihr Rechnungsführer, Herr Danglars, eben aus seiner Kajüte, der wird Ihnen jede gewünschte Auskunft geben. Ich meinerseits muß das Ankerwerfen überwachen und das Schiff Trauer anlegen lassen.« it "Ora se volete montare, signor Morrel" disse Dantès, vedendo l'impazienza dell'armatore, "ecco qui il vostro scrivano signor Danglars che esce dal suo camerino, e vi darà tutti gli schiarimenti che potete desiderare: quanto a me bisogna che sorvegli l'ancoraggio e che metta la nave a lutto." es -Si queréis subir ahora, señor Morrel -dijo Dantés dándose cuenta de la impaciencia del armador-, aquí viene vuestro encargado, el señor Danglars, que sale de su camarote, y que os informará de todos los detalles que deseéis. Por lo que a mí respecta, he de vigilar las maniobras hasta que quede El Faraón anclado y de luto. pt - E agora se quiser subir, Sr. Morrel - disse Dantés ao ver a impaciência do armador --, aqui tem o seu guarda-livros, Sr. Danglars, que sai do seu camarote e que lhe dará todas as informações que desejar. Quanto a mim, tenho de vigiar a ancoragem e de pôr o navio de luto. ----------------------------- ro Armatorul nu aşteaptă să i se spună de două ori. Apucă un cablu zvârlit de Dantès si, cu o iscusinţă care ar fi făcut cinste unui om de mare, urcă treptele ghintuite în flancul rotunjit al vasului, în timp ce Dantès, înapoindu-se la postu-i de secund, ceda conversaţia celui pe care îl anun- ţase sub numele de Danglars şi care, ieşind din cabină, înainta într-adevăr spre armator. en The owner did not wait for a second invitation. He seized a rope which Dantes flung to him, and with an activity that would have done credit to a sailor, climbed up the side of the ship, while the young man, going to his task, left the conversation to Danglars, who now came towards the owner. fr L’armateur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il saisit un câble que lui jeta Dantès, et, avec une dextérité qui eût fait honneur à un homme de mer, il gravit les échelons cloués sur le flanc rebondi du bâtiment, tandis que celui-ci, retournant à son poste de second, cédait la conversation à celui qu’il avait annoncé sous le nom de Danglars, et qui, sortant de sa cabine, s’avançait effectivement au-devant de l’armateur. de Der Reeder ergriff ein Tau, das Dantès ihm zuwarf, und kletterte mit einer Gewandtheit, die einem Seemanne Ehre gemacht hätte, die Sprossen an der Seite des Schiffes hinauf, während Dantès auf seinen Posten zurückkehrte. it L'armatore non se lo fece ripetere due volte, afferrò una gomena che gli gettò Dantès, e con una sveltezza che avrebbe fatto onore ad un uomo di mare, sorpassò gli scalini inchiodati sul fianco sporgente del bastimento, mentre l'altro, ritornando al suo posto di secondo, cedeva la conversazione a colui che aveva annunziato sotto il nome di Danglars, il quale uscendo dalla sua cabina si avvicinava all'armatore. es No dejó el naviero que le repitieran la invitación, y asiéndose a un cable que le arrojó Dantés, subió por la escala del costado del buque con una ligereza que honrara a un marinero, mientras que Dantés, volviendo a su puesto, cedió el que ocupaba últimamente a aquel que había anunciado con el nombre de Danglars, y que saliendo de su camarote se dirigía adonde estaba el naviero. pt O armador não esperou que lho dissessem duas vezes. Agarrou o cabo que lhe deitou Dantés e, com uma destreza que faria inveja a um homem do mar, subiu os degraus fixados no bojo do navio, enquanto o jovem, reassumindo o seu lugar de imediato, cedia a palavra àquele que anunciara sob o nome de Danglars e que, saindo do seu camarote, avançava efetivamente ao encontro do armador. ----------------------------- ro Noul venit era un bărbat între 25-26 de ani, cu figura posomorâtă, slugarnic faţă de superiori, obraznic faţă de subordonaţi; de aceea, în afară de titlul său de agent contabil, care e totdeauna un motiv de repulsie pentru mateloţi, el era îndeobşte rău văzut de echipaj în aceeaşi măsură în care Edmond Dantès era iubit. en He was a man of twenty-five or twenty-six years of age, of unprepossessing countenance, obsequious to his superiors, insolent to his subordinates; and this, in addition to his position as responsible agent on board, which is always obnoxious to the sailors, made him as much disliked by the crew as Edmond Dantes was beloved by them. fr Le nouveau venu était un homme de vingt-cinq à vingt-six ans, d’une figure assez sombre, obséquieux envers ses supérieurs, insolent envers ses subordonnés ; aussi, outre son titre d’agent comptable, qui est toujours un motif de répulsion pour les matelots, était-il généralement aussi mal vu de l’équipage qu’Edmond Dantès au contraire en était aimé. de Unterdessen ging der Rechnungsführer Danglars dem Reeder entgegen. Danglars war ein Mann von etwa fünf- bis sechsundzwanzig Jahren, von finsterem Aussehen, unterwürfig gegen seine Vorgesetzten, anmaßend gegen seine Untergebenen. Rechnungsführer werden von der Mannschaft immer scheel angesehen, aber Danglars war den Leuten auch persönlich verhaßt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Edmond Dantès, den alle liebten. it Il sopravvenuto era un uomo di venticinque-ventisei anni, di figura molto cupa, ossequioso verso i suoi superiori, insolente con i sottoposti; cosicché, oltre il suo ufficio di computista, di per sé motivo di avversione per i marinai, era tanto malveduto dall'equipaggio, quanto al contrario Edmondo Dantès era amato. es El recién llegado era un hombre de veinticinco a veintiséis años, de semblante algo sombrío, humilde con los superiores, insolente con los inferiores; de modo que con esto y con su calidad de sobrecargo, siempre tan mal visto, le aborrecía toda la tripulación, tanto como quería a Dantés. pt O recém-chegado era um homem de vinte e cinco a vinte e seis anos, de expressão bastante sombria, obsequioso para com os superiores e insolente para com os subordinados. Por isso, além do cargo de guarda-livros, sempre motivo de repulsa para os marinheiros, era geralmente tão malvisto pela tripulação quanto, pelo contrário, Edmond Dantés era estimado. ----------------------------- ro — Domnule Morrel, zise Danglars, cunoaşteţi nenorocirea, nu-i aşa? — Da, da. Bietul căpitan Leclère! Era un om cumsecade şi de ispravă. — Şi, mai ales, un marinar excelent, îmbătrânit între cer şi apă, aşa cum îi stă bine unui om însărcinat cu interesele unei case de importanţa casei Morrel şi fiul, răspunse Danglars. en "Well, M. Morrel," said Danglars, "you have heard of the misfortune that has befallen us?" "Yes - yes: poor Captain Leclere! He was a brave and an honest man." "And a first-rate seaman, one who had seen long and honorable service, as became a man charged with the interests of a house so important as that of Morrel & Son," replied Danglars. fr — Eh bien ! monsieur Morrel, dit Danglars, vous savez le malheur, n’est-ce pas ? — Oui, oui. Pauvre capitaine Leclère ! c’était un brave et honnête homme ! — Et un excellent marin surtout, vieilli entre le ciel et l’eau, comme il convient à un homme chargé des intérêts d’une maison aussi importante que la maison Morrel et fils, répondit Danglars. de »Nun, Herr Morrel«, sagte Danglars, »Sie wissen das Unglück schon, nicht wahr?« »Ja, ja; der arme Kapitän! Ein braver und ehrenwerter Mann!« »Und vor allem ein ausgezeichneter Seemann, der zwischen Himmel und Wasser alt geworden war. Er verdiente es, die Interessen eines so bedeutenden Hauses wie Morrel und Sohn wahrzunehmen«, antwortete Danglars. it "Ebbene signor Morrel" disse Danglars, "voi sapete già la disgrazia, non è vero?" "Sì, sì, povero capitano Leclerc! Era un bravo ed onest'uomo." "E soprattutto un eccellente uomo di mare, invecchiato fra il cielo e l'acqua, come si conviene ad un uomo incaricato degli affari di una casa così importante come quella Morrel e figlio" rispose Danglars. es -¡Y bien!, señor Morrel -dijo Danglars-, ya sabéis la desgracia, ¿no es cierto? -Sí, sí, ¡pobre capitán Leclerc! Era muy bueno y valeroso. -Y buen marino sobre todo, encanecido entre el cielo y el agua, como debe ser el hombre encargado de los intereses de una casa tan respetable como la de Morrel e hijos -respondió Danglars. pt - Então, Sr. Morrel - disse Danglars --, já sabe a desgraça que nos aconteceu, não é verdade? - Sei, sei. Pobre comandante Leclére! Era um excelente e digno homem! ----------------------------- ro — Dar, glăsui armatorul, urmărindu-l din ochi pe Dantès, care căuta locul de acostare, cred că nu e nevoie să fie cineva un marinar atât de bă- trân, precum spui dumneata, Danglars, pentru a-şi cunoaşte meseria; uite-l pe prietenul nostru Edmond, care cred că şi-o face pe a sa ca un om ce nu are nevoie să ceară cuiva sfatul. en "But," replied the owner, glancing after Dantes, who was watching the anchoring of his vessel, "it seems to me that a sailor needs not be so old as you say, Danglars, to understand his business, for our friend Edmond seems to understand it thoroughly, and not to require instruction from any one." fr — Mais, dit l’armateur, suivant des yeux Dantès qui cherchait son mouillage, mais il me semble qu’il n’y a pas besoin d’être si vieux marin que vous le dites, Danglars, pour connaître son métier, et voici notre ami Edmond qui fait le sien, ce me semble, en homme qui n’a besoin de demander des conseils à personne. de »Nun«, sagte der Reeder, dessen Augen Dantès folgten, welcher einen Platz zum Ankerwerfen suchte, »mir scheint, Danglars, man braucht nicht solch alter Seemann zu sein, wie Sie sagen, um sein Fach zu verstehen; unser Freund Edmond erfüllt seine Pflichten scheint’s wie ein Mann, der nicht nötig hat, einen andern um Rat zu fragen.« »Ja«, entgegnete Danglars, indem er auf Dantès einen Seitenblick voll heimlichen Hasses warf, it "Ma" disse l'armatore tenendo gli occhi rivolti a Dantès, che cercava il punto del suo ancoraggio, "mi sembra che non occorre essere tanto vecchio marinaio quanto voi dite, Danglars, per conoscer bene il mestiere. Ecco il nostro amico Edmondo che fa il suo, e mi sembra un uomo che non ha bisogno di chieder consigli ad alcuno." es -Sin embargo -repuso el naviero mirando a Dantés, que fondeaba en ese instante-, me parece que no se necesita ser marino viejo, como decís, para ser ducho en el oficio. Y si no, ahí tenéis a nuestro amigo Edmundo, que de tal modo conoce el suyo, que no ha de menester lecciones de nadie. pt - E um bom marinheiro, sobretudo, envelhecido entre o céu e o mar, como convém a um homem encarregado dos interesses de uma casa tão importante como a casa Morrel e Filhos - respondeu Danglars. ----------------------------- ro — Da, spuse Danglars, aruncând asupra lui Dantès o privire piezişă, în care sclipi o fulgerare de ură, da, e tânăr, nu încape îndoială. Căpitanul abia a închis ochii, şi el a luat comanda, fără să consulte pe nimeni, făcându-ne să pierdem o zi şi jumătate în insula Elba, în loc să se întoarcă direct la Marsilia. en "Yes," said Danglars, darting at Edmond a look gleaming with hate. "Yes, he is young, and youth is invariably self-confident. Scarcely was the captain's breath out of his body when he assumed the command without consulting any one, and he caused us to lose a day and a half at the Island of Elba, instead of making for Marseilles direct." fr — Oui, dit Danglars en jetant sur Dantès un regard oblique où brilla un éclair de haine, oui, c’est jeune, et cela ne doute de rien. À peine le capitaine a-t-il été mort qu’il a pris le commandement sans consulter personne, et qu’il nous a fait perdre un jour et demi à l’île d’Elbe au lieu de revenir directement à Marseille. de »ja, ein junger Mensch, der sich alles zutraut. Kaum, daß der Kapitän tot war, so übernahm er das Kommando, ohne vorher mit jemand Rücksprache zu nehmen, und er hat uns anderthalb Tage bei der Insel Elba verlieren lassen, statt direkt nach Marseille zu gehen.« it "Sì" disse Danglars gettando su Dantès uno sguardo obliquo in cui balenò un lampo d'odio: "sì, questi è giovane e perciò non teme nulla. Appena il Capitano fu morto, prese il comando senza consultare alcuno, e ci ha fatto perdere un giorno e mezzo all'isola d'Elba, invece di ripiegare direttamente a Marsiglia." es -¡Oh!, sí -dijo Danglars dirigiéndole una aviesa mirada en la que se reflejaba un odio reconcentrado-; parece que este joven todo lo sabe. Apenas murió el capitán, se apoderó del mando del buque sin consultar a nadie, y aún nos hizo perder día y medio en la isla de Elba en vez de proseguir rumbo a Marsella. pt - Mas - disse o armador, seguindo com a vista Dantés, que procurava o seu ancoradouro --, mas parece-me que não é necessário ser tão velho marinheiro como você diz, Danglars, para um homem saber do seu ofício. Aí está o nosso amigo Edmond que me parece saber do seu como um homem que não necessita de pedir conselhos a ninguém. - Sim - perguntou Danglars, deitando a Dantés um olhar oblíquo onde brilhou um relâmpago de ódio --, sim, é novo e por isso julga-se capaz de tudo. ------------------ ro — În ce priveşte comanda navei, declară armatorul, era de datoria lui ca secund; în ce priveşte pierderea unei zile şi jumătate în insula Elba a fă- cut rău; numai dacă vasul n-a avut cumva vreo stricăciune de reparat. en "As to taking command of the vessel," replied Morrel, "that was his duty as captain's mate; as to losing a day and a half off the Island of Elba, he was wrong, unless the vessel needed repairs." fr — Quant à prendre le commandement du navire, dit l’armateur, c’était son devoir comme second ; quant à perdre un jour et demi à l’île d’Elbe, il a eu tort ; à moins que le navire n’ait eu quelque avarie à réparer. de »Daß er das Kommando übernahm«, sagte der Reeder, »war seine Pflicht als Erster Offizier, daß er anderthalb Tage bei der Insel Elba verlor, war unrecht, falls das Schiff nicht irgendwelche Havarie erlitten hatte, so daß er ausbessern mußte.« it "Quanto a prendere il comando del naviglio" disse l'armatore, "era suo dovere farlo come secondo; quanto al perdere un giorno e mezzo all'isola d'Elba, ha fatto male, a meno che il naviglio non avesse avuto qualche avaria da riparare." es -Al tomar el mando del buque -repuso el naviero- cumplió con su deber; en cuanto a perder día y medio en la isla de Elba, obró mal, si es que no tuvo que reparar alguna avería. pt Mal o comandante morreu assumiu o comando sem consultar ninguém e fez-nos perder dia e meio na ilha de Elba, em vez de rumar diretamente para Marselha. - Quanto a tomar o comando do navio - disse o armador - era o seu dever como imediato; quanto a perder dia e meio na ilha de Elba fez mal; a menos que o navio tenha tido necessidade de reparar alguma avaria. ------------------------ ro — Nava era tot aşa de sănătoasă cum sunt eu, şi cum doresc să fiţi şi dumneavoastră, domnule Morrel; iar ziua aceea şi jumătate a fost pierdută din simplu capriciu, pentru plăcerea de a coborî pe uscat; atâta tot. en "The vessel was in as good condition as I am, and as, I hope you are, M. Morrel, and this day and a half was lost from pure whim, for the pleasure of going ashore, and nothing else." fr — Le navire se portait comme je me porte, et comme je désire que vous vous portiez, monsieur Morrel ; et cette journée et demie a été perdue par pur caprice, pour le plaisir d’aller à terre, voilà tout. de »Dem Schiff fehlte ebensowenig etwas wie Ihnen oder mir, Herr Morrel; diese anderthalb Tage haben wir bloß des Vergnü- gens wegen, ans Land zu gehen, verloren.« it "Il naviglio stava bene come sto io, e come desidero che voi stiate sempre, signor Morrel, e questa giornata e mezzo fu perduta per un capriccio, per il solo piacere di andare a terra, ecco tutto." es -Señor Morrel, el bergantín se hallaba en excelente estado y aquella demora fue puro capricho, deseos de bajar a tierra, no lo dudéis. pt - O navio estava tão bem como eu estou e como desejo que esteja o Sr. Morrel. Esse dia e meio foi perdido por puro capricho, pelo prazer de ir a terra e mais nada. ------------------------ ro — Dantès, spuse armatorul, întorcându-se spre tânăr, ia vino încoace. — Mă iertaţi, domnule, glăsui Dantès, sunt al dumneavoastră într-o clipă. en "Dantes," said the shipowner, turning towards the young man, "come this way!" "In a moment, sir," answered Dantes, "and I'm with you." fr — Dantès, dit l’armateur se retournant vers le jeune homme, venez donc ici. — Pardon, Monsieur, dit Dantès, je suis à vous dans un instant. de »Dantès«, wandte sich der Reeder zu dem jungen Manne, »kommen Sie einmal her.« »Einen Augenblick«, erwiderte Dantès, »ich bin sofort bei Ihnen.« it "Dantès" disse l'armatore, rivolgendosi verso il giovanotto, "venite qui." "Scusate, signore" disse Dantès. "sarò da voi fra un istante." es -Dantés -dijo el naviero encarándose con el joven-, venid acá. -Disculpadme, señor Morrel -dijo Dantés-, voy en seguida. pt - Dantés - disse o armador virando-se para o rapaz --, chegue aqui. - Perdão, senhor - respondeu Dantés --, irei dentro de um instante. ------------------------ ro Apoi, adresându-se echipajului: — Aruncaţi ancora! spuse el. Ancora căzu numaidecât, iar lanţul se desfăşură cu zgomot. Dantès rămase la postul său, cu toată prezenţa cârmaciului, până când şi ultima manevră fu încheiată. După aceea comandă: — Coborâţi pavilionul! Lăsaţi pânzele! en Then calling to the crew, he said - "Let go!" The anchor was instantly dropped, and the chain ran rattling through the port-hole. Dantes continued at his post in spite of the presence of the pilot, until this manoeuvre was completed, and then he added, "Half-mast the colors, and square the yards!" fr Puis s’adressant à l’équipage : — Mouille ! dit-il. Aussitôt l’ancre tomba, et la chaîne fila avec bruit. Dantès resta à son poste, malgré la présence du pilote, jusqu’à ce que cette dernière manœuvre fût terminée ; puis alors : Abaissez la flamme à mi-mât, mettez le pavillon en berne, croisez les vergues ! de Dann erteilte er den Befehl, den Anker zu werfen. Trotz der Anwesenheit des Lotsen blieb er auf seinem Posten, bis das Manöver ausgeführt war. it Poi indirizzandosi all'equipaggio: "Date fondo!" diss'egli. Sull'istante l'àncora cadde, e la catena scivolò con rumore. Dantès restò al suo posto, malgrado la presenza del pilota, fino a che fu compiuta la manovra, quindi disse: "Abbassate la fiamma a mezz'albero, la bandiera in derno, incrociate le antenne!" es Y en seguida ordenó a la tripulación: «Fondo»; a inmediatamente cayó el anda al agua, haciendo rodar la cadena con gran estrépito. Dantés permaneció en su puesto, a pesar de la presencia del piloto, hasta que esta última maniobra hubo concluido. -¡Bajad el gallardete hasta la mitad del mastelero! -gritó en seguida-. ¡Iza el pabellón, cruza las vergas! pt Depois, dirigindo-se à tripulação: - Ancorar! A âncora caiu imediatamente e a corrente deslizou com ruído. Apesar da presença do piloto, Dantés manteve-se no seu posto até esta última manobra estar concluída. Depois: - Descer a flâmula a meio mastro, pôr a bandeira a meia haste e cruzar as vergas! ------------------------ ro — Vedeţi, spuse Danglars, pe cuvântul meu, el se şi crede căpitan. — Şi este, declară armatorul. — Da, fără semnătura dumneavoastră şi a tovarăşului dumneavoastră, domnule Morrel. en "You see," said Danglars, "he fancies himself captain already, upon my word." "And so, in fact, he is," said the owner. "Except your signature and your partner's, M. Morrel." fr — Vous voyez, dit Danglars, il se croit déjà capitaine, sur ma parole. — Et il l’est de fait, dit l’armateur. — Oui, sauf votre signature et celle de votre associé, monsieur Morrel. de »Sehen Sie«, bemerkte Danglars, »er hält sich schon für den Kapitän.« »Er ist’s auch tatsächlich«, entgegnete der Reeder. »Ja, bis auf Ihre und Ihres Herrn Teilhabers Unterschrift, Herr Morrel.« it "Voi vedete" disse Danglars, "egli si crede, sulla mia parola, già capitano." "E lo è, difatti" disse l'armatore. "Si, signor Morrel, salvo la vostra firma e quella del vostro associato." es -¿Lo veis? -observó Danglars-, ya se cree capitán. -Y de hecho lo es -contestó el naviero. -Sí, pero sin vuestro consentimiento ni el de vuestro asociado, señor Morrel. pt - Como vê - disse Danglars --, já se julga comandante, como acabo de lhe dizer. - E o é de fato - perguntou o armador. - Sim, caso tenha o seu acordo e o do seu sócio, Sr. Morrel. ------------------------ ro — La urma urmei, de ce nu l-am lăsa pe postul acesta? spuse armatorul. Ştiu că e tânăr, dar mi se pare priceput şi experimentat în meseria lui. Peste fruntea lui Danglars trecu un nor. en "And why should he not have this?" asked the owner; "he is young, it is true, but he seems to me a thorough seaman, and of full experience." A cloud passed over Danglars' brow. fr — Dame ! pourquoi ne le laisserions-nous pas à ce poste ? dit l’armateur. Il est jeune, je le sais bien, mais il me paraît tout à la chose, et fort expérimenté dans son état. Un nuage passa sur le front de Danglars. de »Nun, warum sollten wir ihn nicht auf diesem Posten lassen?« fragte der Reeder. »Ich weiß wohl, er ist noch jung, aber er scheint mir dem Posten gewachsen zu sein und hat große Erfahrung in seinem Fache.« Die Stirn Danglars’ verfinsterte sich. it "Diamine! Perché non lo lasceremo noi a questo posto?" disse l'armatore. "É giovane, lo so bene, ma mi sembra adatto alla bisogna, e molto esperto nel suo mestiere." Una nube passò sulla fronte di Danglars. es -¡Diantre! ¿Y por qué no le hemos de dejar con ese cargo? -repuso Morrel-. Es joven, ya lo sé, pero me parece que le sobra experiencia para ejercerlo... Una nube ensombreció la frente de Danglars. pt - E porque lhe não daríamos o lugar? - replicou o armador. - É novo, bem sei, mas parece-me capaz de desempenhar perfeitamente o cargo. Passou uma nuvem pela testa de Danglars. ------------------------ ro — Iertaţi-mă, domnule Morrel, glăsui Dantès, apropiindu-se; acum când nava e acostată, sunt cu totul la dispoziţia dumneavoastră: m-aţi chemat, nu-i aşa? Danglars se dădu înapoi cu un pas. en "Your pardon, M. Morrel," said Dantes, approaching, "the vessel now rides at anchor, and I am at your service. You hailed me, I think?" Danglars retreated a step or two. fr — Pardon, monsieur Morrel, dit Dantès en s’approchant ; maintenant que le navire est mouillé, me voilà tout à vous : vous m’avez appelé, je crois ? Danglars fit un pas en arrière. de »Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Morrel«, sagte Dantès näher tretend; »jetzt, da das Schiff vor Anker liegt, stehe ich vollständig zu Ihrer Verfügung.« Danglars trat einen Schritt zurück. it es -Disculpadme, señor Morrel -dijo Dantés acercándose-, y puesto que ya hemos fondeado, aquí me tenéis a vuestras órdenes. Me llamasteis, ¿no es verdad? Danglars hizo ademán de retirarse. pt - Perdão, Sr. Morrel - disse Dantés, aproximando-se. - Agora que o navio já está ancorado, estou às suas ordens. Chamou-me, não é verdade? Danglars deu um passo atrás. ------------------------ ro — Voiam să te întreb de ce te-ai oprit în insula Elba? — Nu ştiu, domnule; m-am oprit ca să îndeplinesc ultima poruncă a căpitanului Leclère, care murind, mi-a încredinţat un pachet pentru marele-mareşal Bertrand. en "I wished to inquire why you stopped at the Island of Elba?" "I do not know, sir; it was to fulfil the last instructions of Captain Leclere, who, when dying, gave me a packet for Marshal Bertrand." fr — Je voulais vous demander pourquoi vous vous étiez arrêté à l’île d’Elbe ? — Je l’ignore, Monsieur ; c’était pour accomplir un dernier ordre du capitaine Leclère, qui, en mourant, m’avait remis un paquet pour le grand maréchal Bertrand. de »Ich wollte Sie fragen, warum Sie sich auf der Insel Elba aufgehalten haben.« »Es geschah, Herr Morrel, um einen letzten Befehl des Kapitäns Leclère zu erfüllen, der mir sterbend ein Paket für den Großmarschall Bertrand übergeben hatte.« it "Io volevo domandarvi perché vi siete fermato all'isola d'Elba." "Lo ignoro io stesso: fu per eseguire un ultimo comando del capitano Leclerc, che morendo mi aveva confidato un plico per il gran Maresciallo Bertrand." es -Quería preguntaros por qué os habéis detenido en la isla de Elba. -Lo ignoro, señor Morrel: fue para cumplir las últimas órdenes del capitán Leclerc, que me entregó, al morir, un paquete para el mariscal Bertrand. pt - Queria perguntar-lhe por que motivo se detiveram na ilha de Elba - respondeu Morrel. -Ignoro-o, senhor. Cumpri apenas a última ordem do comandante Leclére, que ao morrer me entregou um pacote para o grande marechal Bertrand. ------------------------ ro — Şi l-ai văzut, Edmond? — Pe cine? — Pe marele mareşal. — Da. Morrel privi în juru-i şi îl trase pe Dantès la o parte. — Şi, cum îi merge împăratului? întrebă el repede. — Bine, după câte am putut să-mi dau seama. en "Then did you see him, Edmond?" "Who?" "The marshal." "Yes." Morrel looked around him, and then, drawing Dantes on one side, he said suddenly - "And how is the emperor?" "Very well, as far as I could judge from the sight of him." fr — L’avez-vous donc vu, Edmond ? — Qui ? — Le grand maréchal ? — Oui. Morrel regarda autour de lui, et tira Dantès à part. — Et comment va l’empereur ? demanda-t-il vivement. — Bien, autant que j’ai pu en juger par mes yeux. de »Haben Sie ihn denn gesehen, Edmond?« »Wen?« »Den Großmarschall?« »Jawohl.« Morrel sah sich um und zog Dantès beiseite. »Und wie geht’s dem Kaiser?« fragte er lebhaft. »Gut, wenigstens soweit ich es mit meinen Augen habe beurteilen können.« it "L'avete dunque veduto, Edmondo?" "Chi?" "Il gran Maresciallo." "Sì." Morrel si guardò attorno e tirò da parte Dantès. "E come va l'Imperatore?" domandò egli vivamente. "Bene, per quanto ho potuto giudicare coi miei occhi." es -¿Pudisteis verlo, Edmundo? -¿A quién? -Al mariscal. -Sí. Morrel miró en derredor, y llevando a Dantés aparte: -¿Cómo está el emperador? -le preguntó con interés. -Según he podido juzgar por mí mismo, muy bien. pt - Viu-o, portanto, Edmond? - Quem? - O grande marechal. - Vi. Morrel olhou à sua volta e puxou Dantés à parte. - E como está o imperador? - perguntou vivamente. - Bem, tanto quanto me foi dado julgar pelos meus olhos. ------------------------ ro — Aşadar, l-ai văzut şi pe împărat? — A venit la mareşal când eram acolo. — I-ai spus ceva? — Nu, el mi-a vorbit, domnule, spuse Dantès, zâmbind. — Şi ce ţi-a spus? en "You saw the emperor, then?" "He entered the marshal's apartment while I was there." "And you spoke to him?" "Why, it was he who spoke to me, sir," said Dantes, with a smile. "And what did he say to you?" fr — Vous avez donc vu l’empereur aussi ? — Il est entré chez le maréchal pendant que j’y étais. — Et vous lui avez parlé ? — C’est-à-dire que c’est lui qui m’a parlé, Monsieur, dit Dantès en souriant. — Et que vous a-t-il dit ? de »Sie haben also auch den Kaiser gesehen?« »Er trat bei dem Marschall ein, während ich dort war.« »Und Sie haben mit ihm gesprochen?« »Das heißt, er hat mit mir gesprochen, Herr Morrel«, entgegnete Dantès lächelnd. »Und was hat er zu Ihnen gesagt?« it "Avete dunque veduto anche l'Imperatore?" "Entrò dal Maresciallo mentre vi ero io." "E gli avete parlato?" "Cioè, fu egli che parlò a me" rispose Dantès, sorridendo. "E che vi disse?" es -¡Cómo! ¿También habéis visto al emperador?... -Sí, señor; entró en casa del mariscal cuando yo estaba en ella... -¿Y le hablasteis? -Al contrario, él me habló a mí -repuso Dantés sonriéndole. -¿Y qué fue lo que os dijo? pt - Quer dizer que também viu o imperador? - Entrou em casa do marechal quando me encontrava lá. - E você falou-lhe? - Bom, quem me falou foi ele, senhor - respondeu Dantés, sorrindo. - E que lhe disse? ------------------------ ro — M-a întrebat despre vas, despre plecarea spre Marsilia, despre drumul pe care îl urmasem şi despre încărcătura pe care o aveam. Cred că dacă vasul era gol, iar eu eram stăpânul lui, ar fi avut de gând să-l cumpere; i-am spus însă că eu nu sunt decât un simplu secund şi că vasul aparţine casei Morrel şi fiul. "Aha, a spus el, o cunosc. en "Asked me questions about the vessel, the time she left Marseilles, the course she had taken, and what was her cargo. I believe, if she had not been laden, and I had been her master, he would have bought her. But I told him I was only mate, and that she belonged to the firm of Morrel & Son. `Ah, yes,' he said, `I know them. fr — Il m’a fait des questions sur le bâtiment, sur l’époque de son départ pour Marseille, sur la route qu’il avait suivie et sur la cargaison qu’il portait. Je crois que s’il eût été vide, et que j’en eusse été le maître, son intention eût été de l’acheter ; mais je lui ai dit que je n’étais que simple second, et que le bâtiment appartenait à la maison Morrel et fils. — Ah ! ah ! a-t-il dit, je la connais. de »Er stellte mir Fragen über das Schiff, die Zeit der Abreise nach Marseille, den Weg, den es genommen hatte, und die Ladung. Ich glaube, wäre es leer gewesen und hätte es mir gehört, so hätte er es zu kaufen gewünscht; aber ich sagte ihm, daß ich nur der Erste Offizier wäre und das Schiff dem Hause Morrel und Sohn gehörte. – ›Aha‹, erwiderte er, das Haus ist mir bekannt; it "Mi ha fatto delle domande sul bastimento, sull'epoca della sua partenza da Marsiglia, sul viaggio che aveva fatto, e sul carico che portava. Credo che se questo fosse stato vuoto, e io ne fossi stato il padrone, la sua intenzione sarebbe stata quella di farne acquisto. Ma gli dissi ch'io non ero che un semplice secondo, e il bastimento apparteneva alla casa Morrel e figlio. Ah! - diss'egli, -la conosco. es -Hízome mil preguntas acerca del buque, de la época de su salida de Marsella, el rumbo que había seguido y del cargamento que traía. Creo que a haber venido en lastre, y a ser yo su dueño, su intención fuera el comprármelo; pero le dije que no era más que un simple segundo, y que el buque pertenecía a la casa Morrel a hijos. « ¡Ah -dijo entonces-, la conozco. pt - Interrogou-me acerca do navio, de quando partia para Marselha, da rota seguida e da carga que transportava. Creio que se estivesse vazio e fosse meu a sua intenção seria comprá-lo. Mas disse-lhe que não passava de um simples imediato e que o navio pertencia à casa Morrel e Filhos. “Ah! Ah!, conheço-a!”, exclamou. ------------------------ ro Morrelii sunt armatori din tată în fiu, iar un Morrel servea în acelaşi regiment cu mine, pe când mă aflam în garnizoană la Valencia". — Într-adevăr, aşa e, exclamă armatorul foarte voios; era Policar Morrel, unchiul meu, care a devenit căpitan. en The Morrels have been shipowners from father to son; and there was a Morrel who served in the same regiment with me when I was in garrison at Valence.'" "Pardieu, and that is true!" cried the owner, greatly delighted. "And that was Policar Morrel, my uncle, who was afterwards a captain. fr Les Morrel sont armateurs de père en fils, et il y avait un Morrel qui servait dans le même régiment que moi lorsque j’étais en garnison à Valence. — C’est pardieu vrai ! s’écria l’armateur tout joyeux ; c’était Policar Morrel, mon oncle, qui est devenu capitaine. de die Morrels sind Reeder vom Vater auf den Sohn, und ein Morrel diente mit mir in demselben Regiment, als ich zu Valence in Garnison stand.‹« »Das stimmt!« rief der Reeder hocherfreut. »Das war der Hauptmann Policar Morrel, mein Onkel. it I Morrel sono armatori di padre in figlio, ed ho conosciuto un Morrel, che serviva nello stesso reggimento con me, quando ero in guarnigione a Valenza." "E vero, è vero!" esclamò l'armatore tutto contento. "Era Policarpo Morrel, mio zio, che divenne capitano; es Los Morrel han sido siempre navieros, y uno de ellos servía en el mismo regimiento que yo, cuando estábamos de guarnición en Valence.» -¡Es verdad! -exclamó el naviero, loco de contento-. Ese era Policarpo Morrel, mi tío, que es ahora capitán. pt “Os Morrels são armadores de pais para filhos e houve um Morrel que serviu no mesmo regimento que eu quando estive de guarnição em Valence.” - Por Deus, é verdade! - exclamou o armador, contentíssimo. - Era Policar Morrel, meu tio, que foi capitão. ------------------------ ro Dantès, să-i spui unchiului meu că împăratul şi-a amintit de el şi ai să vezi cum o să plângă de bucurie. Haide, haide, continuă armatorul, bătându-l pe tânăr, prietenos, pe umăr, ai făcut bine, Dantès, respectând instrucţiunile căpitanului Leclère şi oprindu-te în insula Elba, deşi, dacă s-ar afla că ai predat un pachet mare- şalului şi că ai vorbit cu împăratul, lucrul te-ar putea compromite. en Dantes, you must tell my uncle that the emperor remembered him, and you will see it will bring tears into the old soldier's eyes. Come, come," continued he, patting Edmond's shoulder kindly, "you did very right, Dantes, to follow Captain Leclere's instructions, and touch at Elba, although if it were known that you had conveyed a packet to the marshal, and had conversed with the emperor, it might bring you into trouble." fr Dantès, vous direz à mon oncle que l’empereur s’est souvenu de lui, et vous le verrez pleurer, le vieux grognard. Allons, allons, continua l’armateur en frappant amicalement sur l’épaule du jeune homme, vous avez bien fait, Dantès, de suivre les instructions du capitaine Leclère et de vous arrêter à l’île d’Elbe, quoique, si l’on savait que vous avez remis un paquet au maréchal et causé avec l’empereur, cela pourrait vous compromettre. de Dantès, Sie müssen meinem Onkel sagen, daß der Kaiser sich seiner erinnert hat, und Sie werden den alten Soldaten weinen sehen. Ja, ja«, fuhr der Reeder fort und klopfte dem jungen Mann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, »es war recht von Ihnen, daß Sie die Anweisung des Kapitäns befolgt haben, obgleich es Sie kompromittieren könnte, wenn man erführe, daß Sie dem Marschall ein Paket übergeben und mit dem Kaiser gesprochen haben.« it Dantès, voi direte a mio zio che l'Imperatore si è ricordato di lui, e voi vedrete piangere il vecchio brontolone. Andiamo, andiamo" continuò il vecchio armatore battendo amichevolmente la mano sulla spalla del giovane, "voi avete fatto bene ad eseguire le istruzioni del capitano Leclerc, e fermarvi all'isola d'Elba, quantunque, se si venisse a sapere che voi avete consegnato un plico al Maresciallo e parlato coll'Imperatore, ciò potrebbe senza dubbio compromettervi." es Dantés, si decís a mi tío que el emperador se ha acordado de él, le veréis llorar como un niño. ¡Pobre viejo! Vamos, vamos -añadió el naviero dando cariñosas palmadas en el hombro del joven-; habéis hecho bien en seguir las instrucciones del capitán Leclerc deteniéndoos en la isla de Elba, a pesar de que podría comprometeros el que se supiese que habéis entregado un pliego al mariscal y hablado con el emperador. pt Dantés, se disser ao meu tio que o imperador se lembrou dele, verá como o velho resmungão desata a chorar. Pronto, pronto - prosseguiu o armador, batendo amistosamente no ombro do rapaz --, fez bem, Dantés, em seguir as instruções do comandante Leclére e escalar a ilha de Elba, embora se se soubesse que entregou um pacote, ao marechal e conversou com o imperador, isso o pudesse comprometer. ------------------------ ro — De ce să mă compromită, domnule? întrebă Dantès; eu nu ştiu ce duceam, iar împăratul nu mi-a pus decât întrebările pe care le-ar fi pus primului venit. Iertaţi-mă însă, reluă Dantès, uite că sosesc Sănătatea şi Vama; îmi daţi voie, nu-i aşa? en "How could that bring me into trouble, sir?" asked Dantes; "for I did not even know of what I was the bearer; and the emperor merely made such inquiries as he would of the first comer. But, pardon me, here are the health officers and the customs inspectors coming alongside." fr — En quoi voulez-vous, Monsieur, que cela me compromette ? dit Dantès : je ne sais pas même ce que je portais, et l’empereur ne m’a fait que les questions qu’il eût faites au premier venu. Mais, pardon, reprit Dantès, voici la santé et la douane qui nous arrivent ; vous permettez, n’est-ce pas ? de »Inwiefern könnte mich denn das kompromittieren?« entgegnete Dantès. »Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich überbracht habe, und der Kaiser hat nur Fragen an mich gerichtet, wie er sie an den ersten besten auch gerichtet hätte. Doch entschuldigen Sie, da kommen die Sanitäts- und Zollbeamten; Sie erlauben, nicht wahr?« it "Come volete voi che ciò comprometta" disse Dantès, "io non so neppure ciò che ho e l'Imperatore non mi ha fatto che quelle domande che avrebbe indirizzate al primo arrivato... Ma scusate" riprese Dantès, "ecco la Sanità e la Dogana che giungono. Voi permettete, non è vero?" es -¿Y por qué había de comprometerme? -dijo Dantés-. Puedo asegurar que no sabía de qué se trataba; y en cuanto al emperador, no me hizo preguntas de las que hubiera hecho a otro cualquiera. Pero con vuestro permiso -continuó Dantés-: vienen los aduaneros, os dejo... pt - Em que quer o senhor que isso me comprometa - redargüiu Dantes - se nem sequer sei o que continha o pacote e o imperador só me interrogou acerca de coisas que perguntaria ao primeiro que lhe aparecesse? Mas, perdão -prosseguiu Dantés --, aí estão a sanidade e a alfândega. Dá-me licença, não é verdade? ------------------------ ro — Te rog, te rog, dragă Dantès. Tânărul se depărtă, iar în timpul acesta Danglars se apropie din nou: — Se pare, nu-i aşa, că a justificat cum trebuie acostarea lui în PortoFerrajo? întrebă acesta. en And the young man went to the gangway. As he departed, Danglars approached, and said, - "Well, it appears that he has given you satisfactory reasons for his landing at Porto-Ferrajo?" fr — Faites, faites, mon cher Dantès. Le jeune homme s’éloigna, et, comme il s’éloignait, Danglars se rapprocha. — Eh bien ! demanda-t-il, il paraît qu’il vous a donné de bonnes raisons de son mouillage à Porto-Ferrajo ? de »Gehen Sie, gehen Sie, mein lieber Dantès.« Der junge Mann entfernte sich, und Danglars trat wieder näher. »Nun«, fragte dieser, »er scheint Ihnen gute Gründe für sein Anlegen in Porto Ferrajo gegeben zu haben?« it "Fate, fate pure, mio caro Dantès." Il giovane si allontanò, e a misura che si allontanava, Danglars si accostava. "Ebbene" chiese, "ha addotto buone ragioni sulla sua fermata a Portoferraio?" es -Sí, sí, querido Dantés, cumplid vuestro deber. El joven se alejó, mientras iba aproximándose Danglars. -Vamos -preguntó éste-, ¿os explicó el motivo por el cual se detuvo en Porto-Ferrajo? pt - Claro, claro, meu caro Dantés. O jovem afastou-se e, como ele se afastasse, Danglars tomou a aproximar- - Então, parece que lhe deu boas razões acerca da sua escala em Porto Ferraio... ------------------------ ro — Admirabil, scumpe domnule Danglars. — A, cu atât mai bine, răspunse acesta, căci e totdeauna neplăcut să vezi că un camarad nu-şi face datoria. en "Yes, most satisfactory, my dear Danglars." "Well, so much the better," said the supercargo; "for it is not pleasant to think that a comrade has not done his duty." fr — D’excellentes, mon cher monsieur Danglars. — Ah ! tant mieux, répondit celui-ci, car c’est toujours pénible de voir un camarade qui ne fait pas son devoir. de »Ausgezeichnet, mein lieber Danglars.« »Nun, um so besser«, antwortete dieser, »denn es ist immer peinlich, zu sehen, daß ein Kamerad nicht seine Pflicht tut.« it "Eccellenti, mio caro Danglars." "Ah, tanto meglio" rispose questi, "poiché è sempre cosa spiacevole vedere un camerata che non fa il proprio dovere." es -Sí, señor Danglars. -Vaya, tanto mejor -respondió éste-, porque no me gusta tener un compañero que no cumple con su deber. pt - Excelentes, meu caro Sr. Danglars. - Ah, tanto melhor! - exclamou este. - Porque é sempre desagradável ver um companheiro não cumprir o seu dever. ------------------------ ro — Dantès şi-a făcut-o pe a sa, răspunse armatorul, şi nu i se poate imputa nimic. Căpitanul Leclère îi ordonase popasul acela. — Apropo de căpitanul Leclère, nu v-a predat o scrisoare a lui? — Cine? — Dantès. — Mie, nu. Avea una? en "Dantes has done his," replied the owner, "and that is not saying much. It was Captain Leclere who gave orders for this delay." "Talking of Captain Leclere, has not Dantes given you a letter from him?" "To me? - no - was there one?" fr — Dantès a fait le sien, répondit l’armateur, et il n’y a rien à dire. C’était le capitaine Leclère qui lui avait ordonné cette relâche. — À propos du capitaine Leclère, ne vous a-t-il pas remis une lettre de lui ? — Qui ? — Dantès. — À moi, non ! En avait-il donc une ? de »Dantès hat die seinige getan«, erwiderte der Reeder, »und es trifft ihn kein Vorwurf. Kapitän Leclère hatte ihm diesen Aufenthalt befohlen.« »Da Sie den Kapitän erwähnen – hat er Ihnen nicht einen Brief von ihm gegeben?« »Wer?« »Dantès.« »Mir, nein. Hatte er denn einen?« it "Dantès ha fatto il suo" rispose l'armatore, "e non vi è nulla da ridire. Fu il capitano Leclerc che gli ordinò questa fermata." "A proposito del capitano Leclerc, vi ha egli rimessa una sua lettera?" "A me? No. Ne aveva dunque?" es -Dantés ya ha cumplido con el suyo -respondió el naviero-, y no hay por qué reprenderle. Cumplió una orden del capitán Leclerc. -A propósito del capitán Leclerc: ¿os ha entregado una carta de su parte? -¿Quién? -Dantés. -¿A mí?, no. ¿Le dio alguna carta para mí? pt - Dantés cumpriu o seu - respondeu o armador - e não há nada a dizer. - A propósito do comandante Leclére, não lhe entregou uma carta dele? - Quem? - Dantés. - A mim, não! Quer dizer que havia uma carta? ------------------------ ro — Credeam că, în afară de pachet, căpitanul Leclère i-a încredinţat o scrisoare. — Despre ce pachet vorbeşti, Danglars? — Despre cel pe care Dantès l-a depus în trecere la Porto-Ferrajo. — De unde ştii că avea de predat un pachet la Porto-Ferrajo? Danglars roşi. en "I believe that, besides the packet, Captain Leclere confided a letter to his care." "Of what packet are you speaking, Danglars?" "Why, that which Dantes left at Porto-Ferrajo." "How do you know he had a packet to leave at Porto-Ferrajo?" Danglars turned very red. fr — Je croyais qu’outre le paquet, le capitaine Leclère lui avait confié une lettre. — De quel paquet voulez-vous parler, Danglars ? — Mais de celui que Dantès a déposé en passant à Porto-Ferrajo ? — Comment savez-vous qu’il avait un paquet à déposer à Porto-Ferrajo ? Danglars rougit. de »Ich glaubte, daß ihm der Kapitän Leclère außer dem Paket noch einen Brief anvertraut hätte.« »Von welchem Paket sprechen Sie, Danglars?« »Nun, von demjenigen, welches Dantès in Porto Ferrajo abgegeben hat.« »Woher wissen Sie, daß er dort ein Paket abgegeben hat?« Danglars errötete. it "Io credevo che oltre il plico, il capitano Leclerc gli avesse confidata questa lettera." "Di quale plico intendete parlare?" "Di quello che Dantès ha depositato nel passare da Portoferraio." "E come sapete ch'egli aveva un plico per Portoferraio?" Danglars arrossì. es -Suponía que además del pliego le hubiese confiado también el capitán una carta. -Pero ¿de qué pliego habláis, Danglars? -Del que Dantés ha dejado al pasar en Porto-Ferrajo. -Cómo, ¿sabéis que Dantés llevaba un pliego para dejarlo en Porto-Ferrajo. .. ? Danglars se sonrojó. pt - Julgava que, além do pacote, o comandante Leclére lhe confiara uma carta. - De que pacote fala, Danglars? - Daquele que Dantés entregou ao passar por Porto Ferraio. - Como sabe que tinha de entregar um pacote em Porto Ferraio? Danglars corou. ------------------------ ro — Treceam pe dinaintea uşii întredeschise a căpitanului şi l-am văzut încredinţându-i lui Dantès pachetul şi scrisoarea. — Nu mi-a vorbit nimic, spuse armatorul; dar dacă are scrisoarea, mi-o va da. Danglars chibzui un moment. en "I was passing close to the door of the captain's cabin, which was half open, and I saw him give the packet and letter to Dantes." "He did not speak to me of it," replied the shipowner; "but if there be any letter he will give it to me." Danglars reflected for a moment. fr — Je passais devant la porte du capitaine qui était entr’ouverte, et je lui ai vu remettre ce paquet et cette lettre à Dantès. — Il ne m’en a point parlé, dit l’armateur ; mais s’il a cette lettre, il me la remettra. Danglars réfléchit un instant. de »Ich ging an der Tür des Kapitäns vorbei, die halb offen stand, und sah ihn Dantès das Paket und den Brief übergeben.« »Er hat mir nichts davon gesagt; wenn er aber diesen Brief hat, wird er ihn mir geben«, bemerkte der Reeder. Danglars sann einen Augenblick nach. it "Passavo davanti alla porta del capitano, che era socchiusa, e vidi rimettere a Dantès il plico e la lettera." "Non me ne ha parlato" disse l'armatore, "ma se ha questa lettera, me la consegnerà." Danglars rifletté un istante. es -Pasaba casualmente por delante de la puerta del capitán, estaba entreabierta, y le vi entregar a Dantés un paquete y una carta. -Nada me dijo aún -contestó el naviero-, pero si trae esa carta, él me la dará. Danglars reflexionó un instante. pt - Passava diante da porta do comandante, que estava entreaberta, e vi-o entregar o pacote e a carta a Dantés. - Não me disse nada a esse respeito - redargüiu o armador mas se tem essa carta entregar-me-á. Danglars refletiu um instante. ------------------------ ro — În cazul acesta, domnule Morrel, vă rog, spuse el, să nu-i pomeniţi nimic lui Dantès; poate m-am înşelat. Tânărul se înapoie în clipa aceea; Danglars se depărtă. — Dragă Dantès, eşti liber? întrebă armatorul. — Da, domnule. en "Then, M. Morrel, I beg of you," said he, "not to say a word to Dantes on the subject. I may have been mistaken." At this moment the young man returned; Danglars withdrew. "Well, my dear Dantes, are you now free?" inquired the owner. "Yes, sir." fr — Alors, monsieur Morrel, je vous prie, dit-il, ne parlez point de cela à Dantès ; je me serai trompé. En ce moment, le jeune homme revenait ; Danglars s’éloigna. — Eh bien, mon cher Dantès, êtes-vous libre ? demanda l’armateur. — Oui, Monsieur. de »Dann bitte ich Sie, Herr Morrel, sprechen Sie mit Dantès nicht hierüber; ich werde mich getäuscht haben.« In diesem Augenblick kam der junge Mann zurück; Danglars entfernte sich. »Nun, mein lieber Dantès, sind Sie jetzt frei?« fragte der Reeder. »Jawohl, Herr Morrel, alles in Ordnung.« it "Allora, signor Morrel, vi prego" disse, "di non parlare di ciò a Dantès; mi sarò ingannato." In quel momento il giovane fece ritorno; Danglars si allontanò. "Ebbene, mio caro Dantès, siete libero?" domandò l'armatore. "Sì, signore." es -En ese caso, señor Morrel, os suplico que nada digáis de esto a Dantés; me habré equivocado. En esto volvió el joven y Danglars se alejó. -Querido Dantés, ¿estáis ya libre? -le preguntó el naviero. -Sí, señor. pt - Nesse caso, Sr. Morrel, peço-lhe que não diga nada disto a Dantés. Provavelmente, enganei-me Neste momento o jovem regressava. Danglars afastou-se. - Então, meu caro Dantés, já está livre? - perguntou o armador. - Estou, sim, senhor. ------------------------ ro — Inspecţia n-a durat mult. — Nu, am dat vameşilor lista mărfurilor noastre; cât priveşte inspecţia sanitară au trimis o dată cu barca un om căruia i-am predat hârtiile noastre. en "You have not been long detained." "No. I gave the custom-house officers a copy of our bill of lading; and as to the other papers, they sent a man off with the pilot, to whom I gave them." fr — La chose n’a pas été longue. — Non, j’ai donné aux douaniers la liste de nos marchandises ; et quant à la consigne, elle avait envoyé avec le pilote côtier un homme à qui j’ai remis nos papiers. de it "La cosa non è stata lunga." "No, ho consegnato alla Dogana la lista delle vostre mercanzie; e, quanto alla consegna, è arrivato col pilota costiere un uomo al quale ho rimesso le mie carte." es -La operación no ha sido larga, vamos. -No, he dado a los aduaneros la factura de nuestras mercancías, y los papeles de mar a un oficial del puerto que vino con el práctico. pt - Não demorou muito tempo. - Pois não. Entreguei aos funcionários da Alfândega a lista das nossas mercadorias, e quanto à sanidade mandara com o piloto um homem a quem entreguei os nossos documentos. ------------------------ ro — Atunci nu mai ai nici o treabă aici? Dantès aruncă o privire grăbită în juru-i. — Nu, totul e în ordine, spuse el. — Poţi, în cazul acesta, să iei masa cu noi? en "Then you have nothing more to do here?" "No - everything is all right now." "Then you can come and dine with me?" fr — Alors, vous n’avez plus rien à faire ici ? Dantès jeta un regard rapide autour de lui. — Non, tout est en ordre, dit-il. — Vous pouvez donc alors venir dîner avec nous ? de »Dann können Sie also mit uns speisen?« it "Allora non avete più niente a fare qui?" Dantès gettò uno sguardo rapido intorno a sé. "No, qui tutto è in ordine." "Potete dunque venire a pranzo con noi?" es -¿Conque nada tenéis que hacer aquí? Dantés cruzó una ojeada en torno. -No, todo está en orden. -Podréis venir a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad? pt - Então já não tem mais nada que fazer aqui? Dantés deitou um olhar rápido à sua volta. - Não, está tudo em ordem - respondeu. - Nesse caso, pode vir jantar conosco? ------------------------ ro — Scuzaţi-mă, domnule Morrel, scuzaţi-mă, vă rog, dar trebuie să fac prima vizită părintelui meu. Nu sunt însă mai puţin recunoscător pentru cinstea ce-mi faceţi. — E drept, Dantès, e drept. Ştiu că eşti un fiu bun. en "I really must ask you to excuse me, M. Morrel. My first visit is due to my father, though I am not the less grateful for the honor you have done me." "Right, Dantes, quite right. I always knew you were a good son." fr — Excusez-moi, monsieur Morrel, excusez-moi, je vous prie, mais je dois ma première visite à mon père. Je n’en suis pas moins reconnaissant de l’honneur que vous me faites. — C’est juste, Dantès, c’est juste. Je sais que vous êtes bon fils. de »Entschuldigen Sie mich, Herr Morrel, nach der Ankunft gehe ich immer zuerst zu meinem Vater. Ich bin darum nicht weniger dankbar für die Ehre, die Sie mir erweisen.« »Ganz recht, Dantès, ganz recht. Ich weiß, Sie sind ein guter Sohn.« it "Scusatemi, signor Morrel, scusatemi, ve ne prego, ma la prima mia visita la debbo a mio padre. Non sono però meno riconoscente all'onore che mi fate." "É giusto, Dantès, è giusto: so che siete un buon figlio." es -Dispensadme, señor Morrel, dispensadme, os lo ruego, porque antes quiero ver a mi padre. Sin embargo, no os quedo menos reconocido por el honor que me hacéis. -Es muy justo, Dantés, es muy justo; ya sé que sois un buen hijo. pt - Desculpe-me, Sr. Morrel, desculpe-me, peço-lhe, mas devo a minha primeira visita a meu pai. Mas nem por isso fico menos reconhecido pela honra que me concede. - É justo, Dantés, é justo. Sei que é um bom filho. ------------------------ ro — Dar... întrebă Dantès, cu oarecare şovăiala, părintele meu e sănă- tos, nu-i aşa? — Cred că da, dragă Edmond, deşi nu l-am zărit. — Da, stă zăvorât în odăiţa lui. en "And," inquired Dantes, with some hesitation, "do you know how my father is?" "Well, I believe, my dear Edmond, though I have not seen him lately." "Yes, he likes to keep himself shut up in his little room." fr — Et… demanda Dantès avec une certaine hésitation, et il se porte bien, que vous sachiez, mon père ? — Mais je crois que oui, mon cher Edmond, quoique je ne l’aie pas aperçu. — Oui, il se tient enfermé dans sa petite chambre. de »Und …«, fragte Dantès etwas zögernd, »er befindet sich wohl, soviel Sie wissen?« »Nun, ich denke doch, mein lieber Edmond, obgleich ich ihn nicht gesehen habe.« »Ja, er hält sich in seinem Zimmerchen verschlossen.« it "E..." domandò Dantès con una certa esitazione, "sta bene mio padre, che voi sappiate?" "Io credo di sì, mio caro Edmondo, quantunque non l'abbia veduto." "Sì, egli si tiene ritirato nella sua cameretta." es -¿Sabéis cómo está mi padre? -preguntó Dantés con interés. -Creo que bien, querido Edmundo, aunque no le he visto. -Continuará encerrado en su mísero cuartucho. pt - E... sabe se ele está bem... o meu pai? - perguntou Dantés, com certa hesitação. - Creio que sim, meu caro Edmond, embora o não tenha visto. - Sim, gosta de estar fechado no seu quartinho. ------------------------ ro — Ceea ce dovedeşte că, cel puţin, nu a dus lipsă de nimic în absenţa dumitale. Dantès zâmbi. — Tare e mândru, domnule, şi chiar dacă ducea lipsă de toate, mă îndoiesc că ar fi cerut ceva, cuiva, în afară de Dumnezeu. en "That proves, at least, that he has wanted for nothing during your absence." Dantes smiled. "My father is proud, sir, and if he had not a meal left, I doubt if he would have asked anything from anyone, except from Heaven." fr — Cela prouve au moins qu’il n’a manqué de rien pendant votre absence. Dantès sourit. — Mon père est fier, monsieur, et, eût-il manqué de tout, je doute qu’il eût demandé quelque chose à qui que ce soit au monde, excepté à Dieu. de »Das beweist wenigstens, daß es ihm in Ihrer Abwesenheit an nichts gefehlt hat.« Dantès lächelte. »Mein Vater ist stolz, Herr Morrel, und wenn es ihm an allem gefehlt hätte, so zweifle ich doch, daß er von irgend jemand auf der Welt etwas verlangt hätte, außer von Gott.« it "Ciò prova, per lo meno, che non ha avuto bisogno di nulla durante la vostra assenza." Dantès sorrise. "Mio padre è altero, signore, e quand'anche fosse sprovvisto di tutto, non si sarebbe rivolto a chiedere cosa alcuna a chicchessia, eccetto a Dio." es -Eso demuestra al menos que nada le ha hecho falta durante vuestra ausencia. Dantés se sonrió. -Mi padre es demasiado orgulloso, señor Morrel, y aunque hubiera carecido de lo más necesario, dudo que pidiera nada a nadie, excepto a Dios. pt - O que prova, pelo menos, que não lhe faltou nada durante a sua ausência. Dantés sorriu. - Meu pai é orgulhoso, senhor. Mesmo que lhe faltasse tudo duvido que pedisse qualquer coisa a quem quer que fosse no mundo, exceto a Deus. ------------------------ ro — Atunci, după vizita aceasta, contăm pe dumneata. — Încă o dată vă rog să mă scuzaţi, domnule Morrel; dar, după vizita aceasta, mai am de făcut una la care ţin tot aşa de mult. en "Well, then, after this first visit has been made we shall count on you." "I must again excuse myself, M. Morrel, for after this first visit has been paid I have another which I am most anxious to pay." fr — Eh bien, après cette première visite, nous comptons sur vous. — Excusez-moi encore, monsieur Morrel ; mais, après cette première visite, j’en ai une seconde qui ne me tient pas moins au cœur. de »Gut denn; aber nach dem Besuch bei Ihrem Vater rechnen wir auf Sie.« »Entschuldigen Sie nochmals, Herr Morrel; aber nach diesem Besuche habe ich noch einen zweiten zu machen, der mir nicht weniger am Herzen liegt.« it "Ebbene, dopo questa prima visita, noi contiamo su voi." "Scusatemi di nuovo, signor Morrel, ma dopo questa prima visita, io ne farò un'altra che non mi sta meno a cuore." es -Bien, entonces después de esa primera visita cuento con vos. -Os repito mis excusas, señor Morrel; pero después de esa primera visita quiero hacer otra no menos interesante a mi corazón. pt - Bom, depois dessa primeira visita contamos consigo. - Desculpe-me novamente, Sr. Morrel, mas depois desta primeira visita tenho uma segunda que me não é menos grata ao coração. ------------------------ ro — Adevărat, Dantès; uitasem că la Catalani este cineva care te aş- teaptă, desigur, cu nu mai puţină nerăbdare decât părintele dumitale: frumoasa Mercédès! Dantès zâmbi. en "True, Dantes, I forgot that there was at the Catalans some one who expects you no less impatiently than your father - the lovely Mercedes." Dantes blushed. fr — Ah ! c’est vrai, Dantès ; j’oubliais qu’il y a aux Catalans quelqu’un qui doit vous attendre avec non moins d’impatience que votre père : c’est la belle Mercédès. Dantès sourit. de »Ah, wahrhaftig, Dantès; ich vergaß, daß im Dorf der Katalonier jemand ist, der Sie ebenso ungeduldig erwarten muß wie Ihr Vater: die schöne Mercedes.« Dantès lächelte wieder. it "Ah, è vero, Dantès, dimenticavo che vi è ai Catalani qualcuno che deve aspettarvi con non minor impazienza di vostro padre. É la bella Mercedes." Dantès arrossi. es -¡Ah!, es verdad, Dantés, me olvidaba de que en el barrio de los Catalanes hay una persona que debe esperaros con tanta impaciencia como vuestro padre, la hermosa Mercedes. Dantés se sonrojó intensamente. pt - Ah, é verdade, Dantés? Esquecia-me de que há nos Catalães alguém que o deve esperar com não menos impaciência do que o seu pai: a bela Mercedes. Dantés sorriu. ------------------------ ro — Aha, glăsui armatorul, nu mă mai miră faptul că ea a venit în trei rânduri să-mi ceară veşti cu privire la "Faraon". La naiba, Edmond, nu eşti câtuşi de puţin de plâns, căci ai o amantă drăguţă. — Nu e amanta mea, domnule, spuse tânărul marinar cu gravitate, e logodnica mea. en "Ah, ha," said the shipowner, "I am not in the least surprised, for she has been to me three times, inquiring if there were any news of the Pharaon. Peste, Edmond, you have a very handsome mistress!" "She is not my mistress," replied the young sailor, gravely; "she is my betrothed." fr — Ah ! ah ! dit l’armateur, cela ne m’étonne plus, qu’elle soit venue trois fois me demander des nouvelles du Pharaon. Peste ! Edmond, vous n’êtes point à plaindre, et vous avez là une jolie maîtresse! — Ce n’est point ma maîtresse, monsieur, dit gravement le jeune marin : c’est ma fiancée. de »Dreimal ist sie zu mir gekommen, um sich nach dem ›Pharao‹ zu erkundigen«, sagte der Reeder. »Wahrhaftig, Edmond, Sie können mit Ihrer Geliebten zufrieden sein, sie ist ein hübsches Kind.« »Sie ist nicht meine Geliebte, Herr Morrel«, entgegnete der junge Seemann ernst; »sie ist meine Braut.« »Das kommt manchmal auf eins heraus«, sagte lachend der Reeder. it "Ah! ah!" disse l'armatore. "Non mi sorprende più che sia venuta tre volte a domandare notizie del Faraone. Perbacco, Edmondo, voi non siete da compiangere, vi ritrovate ad avere una graziosa amica." "Non è mia amica, ma" disse con gravità il marinaio, "è mia fidanzata. es -Ya, ya -repuso el naviero-; por eso no me asombra que haya ido tres veces a pedir información acerca de la vuelta de El Faraón. ¡Cáspita! Edmundo, en verdad que sois hombre que entiende del asunto. Tenéis una querida muy guapa. -No es querida, señor Morrel -dijo con gravedad el marino-; es mi novia. pt - Ah, ah! - exclamou o armador. - Agora já me não admira que ela tenha vindo três vezes pedir-me notícias do Pharaon. Apre, Edmond, escusa de se queixar, tem ali uma bonita amante! ------------------------ ro — Câteodată este acelaşi lucru, glăsui armatorul râzând. — Pentru noi nu, domnule, răspunse Dantès. — Haide-haide, dragă Edmond, continuă armatorul, să nu te reţin; te-ai achitat prea bine de interesele mele pentru ca eu să nu-ţi dau răgazul de a le îndeplini pe ale dumitale. en "Sometimes one and the same thing," said Morrel, with a smile. "Not with us, sir," replied Dantes. "Well, well, my dear Edmond," continued the owner, "don't let me detain you. You have managed my affairs so well that I ought to allow you all the time you require for your own. fr — C’est quelquefois tout un, dit l’armateur en riant. — Pas pour nous, Monsieur, répondit Dantès. — Allons, allons, mon cher Edmond, continua l’armateur, que je ne vous retienne pas ; vous avez assez bien fait mes affaires pour que je vous donne tout loisir de faire les vôtres. de »Bei uns nicht, Herr Morrel.« »Nun, mein lieber Edmond«, fuhr der Reeder fort, »dann will ich Sie nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie haben meine Geschäfte so gut besorgt, daß ich Ihnen Zeit lasse, soviel Sie wollen, auch die Ihrigen zu besorgen. it "Qualche volta è tutta una cosa" disse ridendo l'armatore. "Ma non per noi" rispose Dantès. "Andiamo, andiamo! Mio caro Edmondo" continuò l'armatore, "non voglio trattenervi di più. Voi avete fatto abbastanza bene i miei affari, perché io vi debba lasciare il comodo di fare i vostri. es -Es lo mismo -contestó el naviero, riéndose. -Para nosotros no, señor Morrel. -Vamos, vamos, mi querido Edmundo -replicó el señor Morrel-, no quiero deteneros por más tiempo. Habéis desempeñado harto bien mis negocios para que yo os impida que os ocupéis de los vuestros. pt - Não é minha amante, senhor - observou gravemente o jovem marinheiro -- , é minha noiva. - É tudo a mesma coisa - comentou o armador, rindo. - Mas não para nós, senhor - respondeu Dantés. - Pronto, pronto, meu caro Edmond - prosseguiu o armador - não o retenho mais. Cuidou tão bem dos meus negócios que merece que lhe dê todo o tempo de que precisar para tratar dos seus. ------------------------ ro Ai nevoie de bani? — Nu, domnule; am apuntamentele mele de călătorie, adică solda pe aproape trei luni. — Eşti un băiat chibzuit, Edmond. en Do you want any money?" "No, sir; I have all my pay to take - nearly three months' wages." "You are a careful fellow, Edmond." fr Avez-vous besoin d’argent ? — Non, Monsieur ; j’ai tous mes appointements du voyage, c’est-à-dire près de trois mois de solde. — Vous êtes un garçon rangé, Edmond. de Brauchen Sie Geld?« »Nein, ich habe meine ganze Löhnung für ein Vierteljahr.« »Sie sind ein ordentlicher Junge, Edmond.« it Avete bisogno di denaro?" "No, signore, ho tutti i miei stipendi del viaggio, cioè quasi tre mesi di soldo." "Voi siete un giovane previdente, Edmondo!" es ¿Necesitáis dinero? -No, señor; conservo todos mis sueldos de viaje. -Sois un muchacho muy ahorrativo, Edmundo. pt Precisa de dinheiro? - Não, senhor. Tenho todos os meus vencimentos de viagem, isto é, perto de três meses de soldo. - Você é um rapaz ajuizado, Edmond. ------------------------ ro — Adăugaţi că am un părinte sărac, domnule Morrel. — Da, da, ştiu că eşti un fiu bun. Du-te şi-ţi vezi părintele: am şi eu un fiu şi i-aş purta ciudă celui care, după o călătorie de trei luni, l-ar reţine departe de mine. en "Say I have a poor father, sir.""Yes, yes, I know how good a son you are, so now hasten away to see your father. I have a son too, and I should be very wroth with those who detained him from me after a three months' voyage." fr — Ajoutez que j’ai un père pauvre, Monsieur Morrel. — Oui, oui, je sais que vous êtes un bon fils. Allez donc voir votre père : j’ai un fils aussi, et j’en voudrais fort à celui qui, après un voyage de trois mois, le retiendrait loin de moi. de »Fügen Sie hinzu, daß ich einen armen Vater habe, Herr Morrel.« »Ja, ja, ich weiß, daß Sie ein guter Sohn sind. Gehen Sie also jetzt zu Ihrem Vater. Ich habe auch einen Sohn und würde es sehr übelnehmen, wenn ihn jemand nach dreimonatiger Abwesenheit von mir fernhielte.« it "Aggiungete che ho un padre povero, signor Morrel." "Sì, sì, so bene che siete un buon figliolo! Andate dunque a veder vostro padre. Io pure ho un figlio, e non saprei perdonare a colui che dopo tre mesi di viaggio lo trattenesse lontano da me." es -Y añadid que tengo un padre pobre, señor Morrel. -Sí, ya sé que sois buen hijo. Id a ver a vuestro padre. pt - Acrescente que tenho um pai pobre, Sr. Morrel. - Sim, sim, sei que é um bom filho. Pronto, vá ver o seu pai. Também tenho um filho e levaria muito a mal a quem, depois de uma viagem de três meses, o retivesse longe de mim. ------------------------ ro — În cazul acesta îmi daţi voie? glăsui tânărul salutând. — Da, dacă nu mai ai ce-mi spune. — Nu. — Căpitanul Leclère nu ţi-a dat, când a murit, o scrisoare pentru mine? en "Then I have your leave, sir?" "Yes, if you have nothing more to say to me." "Nothing." "Captain Leclere did not, before he died, give you a letter for me?" fr — Alors, vous permettez ? dit le jeune homme en saluant. — Oui, si vous n’avez rien de plus à me dire. — Non. — Le capitaine Leclère ne vous a pas, en mourant, donné une lettre pour moi ? de »Sie erlauben also?« fragte der junge Mann. »Ja, wenn Sie mir nichts mehr zu sagen haben.« »Nein.« »Hat Ihnen der Kapitän Leclère kurz vor seinem Tode nicht einen Brief für mich gegeben?« it "Dunque mi permettete?" disse il giovane salutandolo. "Sì, se voi non avete niente altro da dirmi." "No." "Il capitano Leclerc non vi ha dato, morendo, alcuna lettera per me?" es El joven dijo, saludando: -Con vuestro permiso. -Pero ¿no tenéis nada que decirme? -No, señor. -El capitán Lederc, ¿no os dio al morir una carta para mí? pt - Nesse caso, se me dá licença... - disse o jovem cumprimentando. - Dou, se não tem mais nada a dizer-me. - Não. - O comandante Leclére não lhe deu, ao morrer, uma carta para mim? ------------------------ ro — I-ar fi fost cu neputinţă să scrie, domnule; dar întrebarea dumneavoastră îmi aduce aminte că va trebui să vă cer un concediu de cincisprezece zile. — Ca să te însori? en "He was unable to write, sir. But that reminds me that I must ask your leave of absence for some days." "To get married?" fr — Il lui eût été impossible d’écrire, Monsieur ; mais cela me rappelle que j’aurai un congé de quinze jours à vous demander. — Pour vous marier ? de »Es wäre ihm unmöglich gewesen, zu schreiben; aber das erinnert mich daran, daß ich Sie um vierzehn Tage Urlaub bitten muß.« »Um Hochzeit zu halten?« it "Gli sarebbe stato impossibile scrivere, ma ciò mi ricorda che avrei un congedo di qualche giorno da domandarvi." "Per prender moglie?" es -¡Oh!, no; le hubiera sido imposible escribirla; pero esto me recuerda que tendré que pediros licencia por unos días. -¿Para casaros? pt - Foi-lhe impossível escrever, senhor. Mas isso recorda-me que desejo pedir-lhe quinze dias de licença. - Para se casar? ------------------------ ro — În primul rând; apoi pentru a mă duce la Paris. — Bun, bun; ia-ţi concediu cât vrei, Dantès; descărcarea vasului o să ne ceară cel puţin şase săptămâni şi n-o să putem porni iarăşi pe mare înainte de trei luni... en "Yes, first, and then to go to Paris." "Very good; have what time you require, Dantes. It will take quite six weeks to unload the cargo, and we cannot get you ready for sea until three months after that; fr — D’abord ; puis pour aller à Paris. — Bon, bon ! vous prendrez le temps que vous voudrez, Dantès ; le temps de décharger le bâtiment nous prendra bien six semaines, et nous ne nous remettrons guère en mer avant trois mois… de »Einmal das, und dann, um nach Paris zu reisen.« »Schön, schön, nehmen Sie sich so viel Zeit, wie Sie wollen, Dantès; das Ausladen des Schiffes wird etwa sechs Wochen in Anspruch nehmen, und wir werden vor Ablauf eines Vierteljahres wohl kaum wieder in See gehen … it "Prima di tutto per quello, poi per andare a Parigi." "Bene, bene! Prenderete il tempo che vorrete, Dantès. Non ci vorranno meno di sei settimane per scaricare il bastimento, es -Primeramente, para eso, y luego para ir a París. -Bueno, bueno, por el tiempo que queráis, Dantés. La operación de descargar el buque nos ocupará seis semanas lo menos, pt - Primeiro; depois para ir a Paris. - Pois sim, pois sim, tome o tempo que quiser, Dantés. Levaremos bem seis semanas a descarregar o navio e não voltaremos ao mar antes de três meses... ------------------------ ro Peste trei luni va trebui însă să fii aici. "Faraonul", continuă armatorul, bătându-l pe tânărul marinar pe umăr, n-ar putea să pornească fără căpitanul lui. — Fără căpitanul lui? exclamă Dantès cu ochi strălucitori de bucurie; gândiţi-vă la ce spuneţi, domnule, căci dumneavoastră aţi răspuns celor mai tainice speranţe ale inimii mele. Aveţi cumva de gând să mă numiţi că- pitanul "Faraonului"? en only be back again in three months, for the Pharaon," added the owner, patting the young sailor on the back, "cannot sail without her captain." "Without her captain!" cried Dantes, his eyes sparkling with animation; "pray mind what you say, for you are touching on the most secret wishes of my heart. Is it really your intention to make me captain of the Pharaon?" fr Seulement, dans trois mois, il faudra que vous soyez là. Le Pharaon, continua l’armateur en frappant sur l’épaule du jeune marin, ne pourrait pas repartir sans son capitaine. — Sans son capitaine ! s’écria Dantès les yeux brillants de joie ; faites bien attention à ce que vous dites là, Monsieur, car vous venez de répondre aux plus secrètes espérances de mon cœur. Votre intention serait-elle de me nommer capitaine du Pharaon ? de In einem Vierteljahr müssen Sie aber da sein. Der ›Pharao‹«, fuhr der Reeder fort, indem er dem jungen Seemann auf die Schulter klopfte, »könnte ohne seinen Kapitän nicht wieder in See stechen.« »Ohne seinen Kapitän!« rief Dantès mit vor Freude strahlenden Augen. »Sie hätten die Absicht, mich zum Kapitän des ›Pharao‹ zu ernennen?« it e non rimetteremo in mare prima di tre mesi. Sarà opportuno che vi troviate qui fra tre mesi. Il Faraone" continuò l'armatore battendo sulla spalla del giovane marinaio, "non potrebbe mettere alla vela senza il suo capitano." "Senza il suo capitano!" esclamò Dantès cogli occhi sfavillanti di gioia. "Ponete ben mente a ciò che dite, signore, poiché voi rispondete alle più segrete speranze del mio cuore; avreste intenzione di nomin armi capitano del Faraone?" es de manera que no podrá darse a la vela otra vez hasta dentro de tres meses. Para esa época sí necesito que estéis de vuelta, porque El Faraón -continuó el naviero tocando en el hombro al joven marino- no podría volver a partir sin su capitán. -¡Sin su capitán! -exclamó Dantés con los ojos radiantes de alegría-. Pensad lo que decís, señor Morrel, porque esas palabras hacen nacer las ilusiones más queridas de mi corazón. ¿Pensáis nombrarme capitán de El Faraón? pt Mas daqui a três meses tem de estar de volta. O Pharaon - continuou o armador, batendo no ombro do jovem marinheiro - não poderia partir sem o seu comandante. - Sem o seu comandante! - exclamou Dantés, com os olhos brilhantes de alegria. - Veja bem o que diz, senhor, pois acaba de corresponder às mais secretas esperanças do meu coração. Será sua intenção nomear-me comandante do Pharaon? ------------------------ ro — Dragă Dantès, dacă aş fi singur, ţi-aş întinde mâna, spunându-ţi: "S-a făcut"; dar am un asociat şi ştii proverbul italian: Che a compágno a padróne1, Dar jumătate din afacere e făcută, căci din două voturi, ai de pe acum unul. Ai încredere în mine, ca să-l ai şi pe celălalt, şi am să fac tot ce pot. en "If I were sole owner we'd shake hands on it now, my dear Dantes, and call it settled; but I have a partner, and you know the Italian proverb—Chi ha compagno ha padrone—'He who has a partner has a master.' But the thing is at least half done, as you have one out of two votes. Rely on me to procure you the other; I will do my best." fr — Si j’étais seul, je vous tendrais la main, mon cher Dantès, et je vous dirais : C’est fait ; mais j’ai un associé, et vous savez le proverbe italien : « Che a compagne a padrone. » Mais la moitié de la besogne est faite au moins, puisque sur deux voix vous en avez déjà une. Rapportez-vous-en à moi pour avoir l’autre, et je ferai de mon mieux. de »Wenn ich allein zu bestimmen hätte, würde ich Ihnen die Hand reichen, mein lieber Dantès, und Ihnen sagen: Abgemacht; aber ich habe einen Teilhaber, und Sie kennen das Sprichwort: Wer einen Teilhaber hat, hat einen Befehlshaber. Aber von zwei Stimmen haben Sie wenigstens schon eine, und in betreff der andern verlassen Sie sich auf mich, ich werde das meinige tun.« it "Se fossi solo, vi stenderei la mano, mio caro Dantès, e vi direi: è fatto; ma ho un socio, e voi sapete l'antico proverbio italiano, ha un padrone chi ha un compagno. Ma la metà della faccenda è fatta; poiché sopra due voti voi ne avete di già uno; fidatevi di me per avere l'altro, farò quanto potrò di meglio." es -Si sólo dependiera de mí, os daría la mano, mi querido Dantés, diciéndoos... «es cosa hecha»; pero tengo un socio, y ya sabéis el refrán italiano: Chi a compagno a padrone. Sin embargo, mucho es que de dos votos tengáis ya uno; en cuanto al otro confiad en mí, que yo haré lo posible por que lo obtengáis también. pt - Se fosse sozinho, lhe estenderia a mão, meu caro Dantés, e lhe diria: “Está feito.” Mas tenho um sócio e você conhece o provérbio italiano: “Che a compàgno a padrône.” Mas pelo menos metade do caminho está andado, porque de dois votos já pode contar com um. Confie em mim para obter o outro. ------------------------ ro — O, domnule Morrel, exclamă tânărul marinar, apucând cu ochi înlăcrimaţi mâinile armatorului; domnule Morrel, vă mulţumesc în numele părintelui meu şi al lui Mercédès. — Bine, bine, Edmond, la naiba! Există un Dumnezeu în cer pentru oamenii de ispravă. en "Ah, M. Morrel," exclaimed the young seaman, with tears in his eyes, and grasping the owner's hand, "M. Morrel, I thank you in the name of my father and of Mercedes." "That's all right, Edmond. There's a providence that watches over the deserving. fr — Oh ! monsieur Morrel, s’écria le jeune marin, saisissant, les larmes aux yeux, les mains de l’armateur ; monsieur Morrel, je vous remercie, au nom de mon père et de Mercédès. — C’est bien, c’est bien, Edmond, il y a un Dieu au ciel pour les braves gens, que diable ! de Der junge Mann, dem die Tränen in den Augen standen, ergriff die Hände des Reeders. »O Herr Morrel«, rief er, »ich danke Ihnen im Namen meines Vaters und Mercedes’!« »Schön, schön, Edmond; Gott läßt es einem braven Kerl nicht schlecht gehn auf der Welt. it "Oh, signor Morrel" esclamò il giovane marinaio, stringendo colle lacrime agli occhi le mani dell'armatore, "signor Morrel, io vi ringrazio in nome di mio padre e di Mercedes." "Va bene, va bene Edmondo; vi è un Dio in cielo per la brava gente; es -¡Oh, señor Morrel! -exclamó el joven con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y estrechando la mano del naviero-; señor Morrel, os doy gracias en nombre de mi padre y de Mercedes. -Basta, basta -dijo Morrel-. Siempre hay Dios en el cielo para la gente honrada; pt - Oh, Sr. Morrel! - exclamou o jovem marinheiro com as lágrimas nos olhos, pegando nas mãos do armador. -Agradeço-lhe, Sr. Morrel, em nome de meu pai e de Mercedes. - Está bem, está bem, Edmond. há um Deus no Céu para as pessoas dignas, que diabo! ------------------------ ro Du-te de-l vezi pe parâmele dumitale, du-te de-o vezi pe Mercédès şi pe urmă vino la mine. — Nu vreţi să vă cobor pe uscat? — Nu, mulţumesc; rămân să aranjez socotelile cu Danglars. Ai fost mulţumit de el în timpul călătoriei? en Go to your father: go and see Mercedes, and afterwards come to me." "Shall I row you ashore?" "No, thank you; I shall remain and look over the accounts with Danglars. Have you been satisfied with him this voyage?" fr Allez voir votre père, allez voir Mercédès, et revenez me trouver après. — Mais vous ne voulez pas que je vous ramène à terre ? — Non, merci ; je reste à régler mes comptes avec Danglars. Avez-vous été content de lui pendant le voyage ? de Suchen Sie Ihren Vater auf, gehen Sie zu Mercedes, und dann kommen Sie zu mir.« »Soll ich Sie nicht an Land bringen?« »Nein, ich danke; ich will noch die Rechnungen mit Danglars durchgehen. Sind Sie während der Reise mit ihm zufrieden gewesen?« it andate a vedere vostro padre, andate a vedere Mercedes, poi ritornate da me." "Non volete che vi riconduca a terra?" "No, grazie, rimango a regolare i miei conti con Danglars. Siete rimasto contento di lui durante il viaggio?" es id a verlos y volved después a mi encuentro. -¿No queréis que os conduzca a tierra? -No, gracias: tengo aún que arreglar mis cuentas con Danglars. ¿Os llevasteis bien con él durante el viaje? pt Vá ver o seu pai, vá ver Mercedes e procure-me depois. - Não quer que o leve a terra? - Não, obrigado. Ficarei a tratar das minhas contas com Danglars. Ficou satisfeito com ele durante a viagem? ------------------------ ro — Depinde de sensul pe care îl daţi întrebării, domnule. Dacă înţelegeţi bun camarad, atunci nu, căci cred că nu mă poate suferi din ziua când, în urma unei neînţelegeri dintre noi doi, am făcut prostia să-i propun să ne oprim zece minute în insula Monte-Cristo, pentru a lichida cearta; propunere pe care am avut naivitatea să i-o fac şi pe care el a avut mo- tive s-o refuze. en "That is according to the sense you attach to the question, sir. Do you mean is he a good comrade? No, for I think he never liked me since the day when I was silly enough, after a little quarrel we had, to propose to him to stop for ten minutes at the island of Monte Cristo to settle the dispute—a proposition which I was wrong to suggest, and he quite right to refuse. fr — C’est selon le sens que vous attachez à cette question, monsieur. Si c’est comme bon camarade, non, car je crois qu’il ne m’aime pas depuis le jour où j’ai eu la bêtise, à la suite d’une petite querelle que nous avions eue ensemble, de lui proposer de nous arrêter dix minutes à l’île de Monte-Cristo pour vider cette querelle ; proposition que j’avais eu tort de lui faire, et qu’il avait eu, lui, raison de refuser. de »Das kommt darauf an, wie Sie diese Frage meinen, Herr Morrel. Meinen Sie als Kamerad, dann nein, denn ich glaube, er kann mich nicht leiden, seit ich eines Tages die Dummheit beging, ihm infolge eines Streites, den wir miteinander hatten, den Vorschlag zu machen, zehn Minuten an der Insel Monte Christo haltzumachen, um diesen Streit auszutragen, einen Vorschlag, den ich ihm nicht hätte machen sollen und den er mit Recht zurückwies. it "Secondo il senso che voi date a questa domanda; se come buon camerata no, perché io credo ch'egli non mi ami, dal giorno in cui ebbi la debolezza, in conseguenza d'una contesa, di proporgli che ci fermassimo dieci minuti all'isola di Montecristo per terminare questa contesa, proposta che io ebbi torto di fargli e che egli ebbe ragione di rifiutare es -Según el sentido que deis a esa pregunta. Como camarada, no, porque creo que no me desea bien, desde el día en que a consecuencia de cierta disputa le propuse que nos detuviésemos los dos solos diez minutos en la isla de Montecristo, proposición que no aceptó. pt - Conforme o sentido que dê à pergunta, senhor. Se é como bom camarada, não, pois parece-me que não gosta de mim desde o dia em que cometi a tolice, depois de uma pequena discussão que tivemos, de lhe propor que nos detivéssemos dez minutos na ilha de Monte-Cristo para resolvermos a questão, proposta que não andei bem em fazer-lhe e que ele teve razão em recusar. ------------------------ ro Dacă mă întrebaţi însă dacă a fost bun contabil, cred că nu e nimic de obiectat şi că veţi fi mulţumit de modul cum şi-a îndeplinit datoria. — Ascultă, Dantès, întrebă armatorul, dacă ai fi căpitanul "Faraonului", l-ai ţine pe Danglars cu plăcere? en If you mean as responsible agent when you ask me the question, I believe there is nothing to say against him, and that you will be content with the way in which he has performed his duty." "But tell me, Dantes, if you had command of the Pharaon should you be glad to see Danglars remain?" fr Si c’est comme comptable que vous me faites cette question, je crois qu’il n’y a rien à dire et que vous serez content de la façon dont sa besogne est faite. — Mais, demanda l’armateur, voyons, Dantès, si vous étiez capitaine du Pharaon, garderiez-vous Danglars avec plaisir ? de Meinen Sie als Rechnungsführer, so glaube ich, daß nichts an ihm auszusetzen ist und daß Sie mit seinen Leistungen zufrieden sein werden.« it se è poi come scrivano che mi fate questa domanda, credo che non vi sia nulla da dire, e voi sarete contento del modo con cui ha disimpegnato il suo dovere." "Ma" domandò l'armatore, "se foste capitano del Faraone conservereste voi Danglars con piacere? es Como agente de vuestros negocios, nada tengo que decir y quedaréis satisfecho. -Si llegáis a ser capitán de El Faraón, ¿os llevaréis bien con Danglars? pt Se é a respeito do guarda-livros que me faz a pergunta, creio não haver nada a dizer e que ter motivos para se sentir satisfeito com a forma como ele se desempenha da sua tarefa. - Mas... Vejamos, Dantés, se fosse comandante do Pharaon conservaria Danglars com prazer? - perguntou o armador. ------------------------ ro — Căpitan sau secund, domnule Morrel, voi avea totdeauna cele mai mari menajamente pentru cei care se vor bucura de încrederea armatorilor mei, răspunse Dantès. — Haide-haide, Dantès, văd că eşti un băiat de ispravă în toate privinţele. Să nu te mai reţin, domnule, căci văd că stai ca pe cărbuni. en "Captain or mate, M. Morrel, I shall always have the greatest respect for those who possess the owners' confidence." "That's right, that's right, Dantes! I see you are a thoroughly good fellow, and will detain you no longer. Go, for I see how impatient you are." fr — Capitaine ou second, monsieur Morrel, répondit Dantès, j’aurai toujours les plus grands égards pour ceux qui posséderont la confiance de mes armateurs. — Allons, allons, Dantès, je vois qu’en tout point vous êtes un brave garçon. Que je ne vous retienne plus : allez, car je vois que vous êtes sur des charbons. de »Aber hören Sie, Dantès«, fragte der Reeder, »wenn Sie Kapitän des ›Pharao‹ wären, würden Sie Danglars gern behalten?« »Ich werde stets, ob Kapitän oder Erster Offizier, diejenigen achten, die das Vertrauen meiner Reeder besitzen.« »Nun, Dantès, ich sehe, daß Sie in jeder Beziehung ein braver Junge sind. Jetzt will ich Sie aber nicht länger aufhalten; gehen Sie, ich sehe ja, Sie stehen wie auf Kohlen.« it "Capitano, o secondo" rispose Dantès, "avrò sempre i più grandi riguardi per coloro che godono la fiducia dei miei armatori." "Andiamo, andiamo, Dantès, vedo bene che siete un bravo giovane sotto tutti i rapporti. Non voglio più a lungo trattenervi; andate, poiché siete sulla brace." es -Capitán o segundo, señor Morrel -respondió Dantés-, guardaré siempre las mayores consideraciones a aquellos que posean la confianza de mis principales. -Vamos, vamos, Dantés, veo que sois cabalmente un excelente muchacho. No quiero deteneros más, porque noto que estáis ardiendo de impaciencia. pt - Comandante ou imediato, Sr. Morrel - respondeu Dantés terei sempre a maior consideração por aqueles que possuírem a confiança dos meus armadores. - Está bem, está bem, Dantés, vejo que é um excelente rapaz sob todos os aspectos. Não o rebento mais; vá, pois bem vejo que está sobre brasas. ------------------------ ro — Aşadar, sunt liber? întrebă Dantès. — Du-te, îţi spun. — Îmi daţi voie să iau barca dumneavoastră? — Ia-o. — La revedere, domnule Morrel, şi mii de mulţumiri. — La revedere, dragă Edmond; noroc bun. en "Then I have leave?" "Go, I tell you." "May I have the use of your skiff?" "Certainly." "Then, for the present, M. Morrel, farewell, and a thousand thanks!" "I hope soon to see you again, my dear Edmond. Good luck to you." fr — J’ai donc mon congé ? demanda Dantès. — Allez, vous dis-je. — Vous permettez que je prenne votre canot ? — Prenez. — Au revoir, monsieur Morrel, et mille fois merci. — Au revoir, mon cher Edmond, bonne chance ! de »Ich habe also meinen Urlaub?« fragte Dantès. »Gehen Sie nur.« »Sie erlauben, daß ich Ihr Boot nehme?« »Nehmen Sie nur.« »Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Morrel, und tausend Dank!« »Auf Wiedersehen, mein lieber Edmond, viel Glück!« it "Arrivederci, signor Morrel, e mille ringraziamenti." "Arrivederci, mio caro Edmondo, e buona ventura!" es -¿Me permitís... , entonces? -Sí, ya podéis iros. -¿Podré usar la lancha que os trajo? -¡No faltaba más! -Hasta la vista, señor Morrel, y gracias por todo. -Que Dios os guíe. -Hasta la vista, señor Morrel. -Hasta la vista, mi querido Edmundo. pt - Posso contar com a minha licença? - perguntou Dantés. - Pois sim. - Permite-me que me sirva do seu barco? - À vontade. - Adeus, Sr. Morrel, e mil vezes obrigado. - Adeus, meu caro Edmond, felicidades! ------------------------ ro Tânărul marinar sări în barcă, se aşeză la pupa şi dădu ordin să oprească la Cannebiera. Doi mateloţi se plecară îndată asupra vâslelor, iar barca lunecă cu toată iuţeala printre nenumăratele ambarcaţiuni care străbat trecerea îngustă ce duce, între două şiruri de vase, de la intrarea portului, la cheiul Orléans. en The young sailor jumped into the skiff, and sat down in the stern sheets, with the order that he be put ashore at La Canebiere. The two oarsmen bent to their work, and the little boat glided away as rapidly as possible in the midst of the thousand vessels which choke up the narrow way which leads between the two rows of ships from the mouth of the harbor to the Quai d'Orleans. fr Le jeune marin sauta dans le canot, alla s’asseoir à la poupe, et donna l’ordre d’aborder à la Canebière. Deux matelots se penchèrent aussitôt sur leurs rames, et l’embarcation glissa aussi rapidement qu’il est possible de le faire, au milieu des mille barques qui obstruent l’espèce de rue étroite qui conduit, entre deux rangées de navires, de l’entrée du port au quai d’Orléans. de Der junge Mann sprang in das Boot, und zwei Matrosen ruderten ihn auf seinen Befehl dem Lande zu. it Il giovane marinaio balzò sulla lancia, andò a sedersi a poppa e ordinò di approdare alla Canebière. Due marinai si piegarono sui loro remi e la barca fuggì con quella rapidità che è possibile in mezzo a mille barche che ingombrano quella specie di angusta strada che conduce, fra due file di navigli, dall'entrata del porto allo scalo di Orléans. es El joven saltó a la lancha, y sentándose en la popa dio orden de abordar a la Cannebière. Dos marineros iban al remo, y la lancha se deslizó con toda la rapidez que es posible en medio de los mil buques que obstruyen la especie de callejón formado por dos filas de barcos desde la entrada del puerto al muelle de Orleáns. pt O jovem marinheiro saltou para o barco, sentou-se à popa e mandou seguir para a Cannebiére. Dois marinheiros inclinaram-se imediatamente sobre os remos e a embarcação deslizou tão rapidamente quanto possível por entre os numerosos barcos que obstruíam a espécie de rua estreita que conduzia, através de duas filas de navios, da entrada do porto ao cais de Orleães. ------------------------ ro Armatorul îl urmări din ochi, zâmbind, până la ţărm, îl văzu sărind pe lespezile cheiului şi pierzându-se îndată în mulţimea pestriţă care, de la cinci dimineaţa până la nouă seara, umple faimoasa stradă Cannebiera, de care Phoceenii moderni sunt aşa de mândri, încât spun cu toată seriozitatea şi cu accentul acela ce dă atâta greutate spuselor lor: "Dacă Parisul ar avea Cannebiera, Parisul ar fi o mică Marsilie". en The shipowner, smiling, followed him with his eyes until he saw him spring out on the quay and disappear in the midst of the throng, which from five o'clock in the morning until nine o'clock at night, swarms in the famous street of La Canebiere,—a street of which the modern Phocaeans are so proud that they say with all the gravity in the world, and with that accent which gives so much character to what is said, "If Paris had La Canebiere, Paris would be a second Marseilles." fr L’armateur le suivit des yeux en souriant, jusqu’au bord, le vit sauter sur les dalles du quai, et se perdre aussitôt au milieu de la foule bariolée qui, de cinq heures du matin à neuf heures du soir, encombre cette fameuse rue de la Canebière, dont les Phocéens modernes sont si fiers, qu’ils disent avec le plus grand sérieux du monde et avec cet accent qui donne tant de caractère à ce qu’ils disent : Si Paris avait la Canebière, Paris serait un petit Marseille. de Der Reeder folgte ihm lächelnd mit den Augen, sah, wie er am Kai ausstieg und sich sofort in der Menge verlor. it L'armatore sorridendo lo seguì cogli occhi fino alla spiaggia, lo vide saltare sui gradini dello scalo e perdersi subito in mezzo alla folla variopinta, che dalle cinque del mattino alle nove della sera ingombra questa famosa strada della Canebière, di cui i Phocéens moderni sono tanto orgogliosi, che dicono, con la più gran serietà del mondo e con quell'accento che imprime tanto carattere a ciò che dicono: "Se Parigi avesse la Canebière, Parigi sarebbe una piccola Marsiglia". es El naviero le siguió con la mirada, sonriéndose hasta que le vio saltar a los escalones del muelle y confundirse entre la multitud, que desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche llena la famosa calle de la Cannebière, de la que tan orgullosos se sienten los modernos focenses, que dicen con la mayor seriedad: «Si París tuviese la Cannebière, sería una Marsella en pequeño.» pt O armador seguiu-o com a vista sorrindo, até Dantés alcançar a muralha, saltar para as lajes do cais e desaparecer imediatamente no meio da multidão variegada que das cinco da manhã às nove da noite enche a famosa Rua da Cannebiére, de que tanto se orgulham os fócios modernos, os quais dizem com a maior seriedade do mundo e com a pronúncia que dá tanto caráter às suas palavras: “Se Paris tivesse a Cannebiére seria uma pequena Marselha.” ------------------------ ro Când se întoarse, armatorul îl văzu dinapoia sa pe Danglars, care, în aparenţă, părea să-i aştepte ordinele, dar care, în realitate, îl urmărea şi el pe tânărul marinar, cu privirea. Numai că cele două priviri, care urmăreau acelaşi om, exprimau sentimente cu totul deosebite. en On turning round the owner saw Danglars behind him, apparently awaiting orders, but in reality also watching the young sailor,—but there was a great difference in the expression of the two men who thus followed the movements of Edmond Dantes. fr En se retournant, l’armateur vit derrière lui Danglars, qui, en apparence, semblait attendre ses ordres, mais qui, en réalité, suivait comme lui le jeune marin du regard. Seulement, il y avait une grande différence dans l’expression de ce double regard qui suivait le même homme. de Als der Reeder sich umwandte, sah er Danglars hinter sich, der dem Anschein nach seine Befehle erwartete, in Wirklichkeit aber gleichfalls dem jungen Seemanne nachgeblickt hatte. it Volgendosi, l'armatore vide Danglars, che in apparenza sembrava attendere i suoi ordini, ma in realtà seguiva come lui il giovane marinaio collo sguardo. Soltanto vi era una grandissima diversità nella espressione di questo doppio sguardo diretto sul medesimo individuo. es Al volverse el naviero, vio detrás de sí a Danglars, que aparentemente esperaba sus órdenes; pero que en realidad vigilaba al joven marino. Sin embargo, esas dos miradas dirigidas al mismo hombre eran muy diferentes. pt Ao virar-se, o armador viu atrás de si Danglars, que aparentemente parecia esperar as suas ordens, mas que na realidade seguia também com a vista o jovem marinheiro. Simplesmente, havia uma grande diferença na expressão do duplo olhar que seguia o mesmo homem. 30px |link=Contele de Monte-Cristo/II |alt=Înainte |Capitolul II